A Realeza de Ouran
by Mache-chin
Summary: Nós estamos no último ano do colégio Ouran para a turma de anfitriões. Haruhi e Tamaki melhoraram muito seu convívio e os demais anfitriões permanecem solteiros. O clube continua suas atividades usuais e ninguém suspeita da verdadeira natureza sexual da garota. Contudo, em uma manhã como qualquer outra, eles recebem a inesperada visita de suas belas e talentosas... Noivas.
1. Garotas da Classe Média

******1: Com exceção dos personagens da série Ouran, os outros são de minha autoria.**

******2: ****Os links das fotos de todas as roupas que aparecem nesta fanfic estão no meu blog, Fãnime. A fic também pode ser encontrada no Nyah Fanfiction.**

**Cap. 1**

**Garotas da Classe Média**

_Nós estamos no último ano do colégio Ouran para a turma de anfitriões. Haruhi e Tamaki melhoraram muito seu convívio, mas mesmo que a relação tenha saído da zona "pai e filha" onde ela estava limitada eles não parecem à vontade para tentar avançar um passo, sobretudo o rei. Os demais anfitriões permanecem solteiros, sempre aproveitando um momento para brincar com os dois ou uni-los ainda mais, criando climas românticos. Hoje o dia não parece diferente._

_O clube continua suas atividades usuais e ninguém suspeita da verdadeira natureza sexual da garota. Contudo, ainda aparentando ser uma manhã normal, não é. Com a mesma velocidade na qual as atenções femininas se voltam aos membros do valorizado jogo de ricos, ela se desvia às janelas da terceira sala de música pela agitação na porta de entrada da escola. Três belas moças descem de uma limusine azul-bebê e atraem os olhares masculinos no pátio principal._

_O próprio reitor vai recepciona-las, o que acaba deixando todos com pulga atrás da orelha, em especial Tamaki e Kyoya. Os anfitriões declaram as atividades do clube encerradas e disparam na direção do portão principal, sem conseguir chegar perto das estranhas antes de serem levadas à sala do diretor. Haruhi convence os rapazes a esperarem na sala de música. Tamaki passa a andar impaciente de um lado para o outro até que se cansa e senta entre os gêmeos no sofá vermelho._

_- Quem poderia ser tão importante para atrair os olhares da escola inteira e obrigar o reitor a sair de sua sala para recebê-las na porta? – a moça se pergunta – Em uma escola de ricos como esta, algo assim deveria ser estranho._

_- Não sei, e o mais estranho é não ter sido informado de absolutamente nada. – Kyoya fecha a expressão até receber um telefonema, então suas pupilas se dilatam em surpresa momentânea – Pai? – todos paralisam para prestar atenção enquanto o semblante do jovem muda rapidamente pela carga latente de informações – Como assim casamento?_

_- CASAMENTO? – os amigos repetem chocados e ansiosos._

_- E que noivas são essas? Desde quando isso estava sendo armado? – ele pausa – Não acha que esse caso devia ter sido reportado a nós antes? – outra pausa – Diga ao menos quem são. Eu não farei nenhuma investigação._

_- Pior que ele faria isso mesmo. – Haruhi comenta com um meio sorriso e todos concordam então Kyoya desliga o celular._

_- Isso é irritante de anuncia, mas... Meu pai parece ter conversado com o de Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai. Os três concordaram que nós precisamos nos casar. – por um vago instante o grupo o encara em silêncio, como se não tivesse ouvido a notícia, até os gêmeos gritarem incendiando os pulmões dos demais a exceção de Mori, embora ele não esteja menos nervoso – Aparentemente, os nossos pais fizeram uma pequena reunião e resolveram ocupar nosso tempo de um jeito mais, com suas palavras, "produtivo", em benefício ao nosso futuro. Para tanto, eles enviaram cinco garotas já selecionadas para estudarem conosco no nosso último ano no colégio Ouran._

_- Não acredito nisso! – Tamaki berra – Mas espere; você disse "cinco"? Por acaso duas delas foram classificadas por indecisão, ou eles realmente esperam que vocês decidam? – Kyoya suspira e arruma os óculos caídos._

_- Não. Na verdade, Hikaru e Kaoru também estão envolvidos nisso. Seu pai resolveu fazer parte dessa seleção e as duas moças restantes foram escolhidas a dedo pra vocês. Pelo visto, nossas mães tomaram partido nessa decisão. – os gêmeos gritam novamente enquanto Haruhi, Honey e Mori os encaram calmamente._

_- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – o loirinho lembra, colocando o coelhinho sobre a cabeça – A nossa família deu apenas mais uma sugestão, né?! Nós podemos recusar se quisermos._

_- Creio que não seja assim tão simples Honey-senpai. – a "mãe" do grupo se pronuncia – O meu pai não parecia tão determinado quanto agora, quando nós falamos ao telefone. Não sei o que essas donzelas podem ter de diferente das outras, mas devem até estar dispostas a tudo para nos convencer a aceitar esse compromisso arranjado._

_- Então só podem ser as garotas que nós vimos entrar agora há pouco. – Haruhi constata erguendo um indicador._

_- Mas só apareceram três delas, então dois de nós devem estar livres porque as outras duas desistiram. – Hikaru sorri._

_- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Kaoru cruza os braços – Elas podem estar pensando vir mais tarde. Talvez tenham armado uma emboscada!_

_- Vocês estão bem para pensar que essas garotas só querem se aproveitar?_

_- Por que mais elas estariam aqui? – eles falam juntos._

_- Oh doce e inocente Haruhi, você nunca precisou se preocupar com as responsabilidades e obrigações que cabem aos de posição mais favorecida. É compreensível sua confusão. – ela torce o olhar à Tamaki, mas ele continua tagarelando e fazendo poses – Realmente, estas jovens donzelas podem ter vindo até aqui com a melhor das intenções, mas casamentos arranjados? Não. Não há como permitir tamanha injustiça! O casamento é uma celebração da união de duas almas, é uma cerimônia reservada para o amor e a amizade. De forma alguma nós devemos deixar uma união forçada estragar os laços dos antigos casais que já fizeram seus votos!_

_- O que aconteceu com "apenas mais uma sugestão"? – antes de Haruhi receber a resposta, as portas da sala se abrem lentamente._

_- Com licença. – uma donzela ao lado de outras duas se pronuncia na frente com um lindo sorriso – Kyoya está aqui? – Mori se afasta para dar visão ao rapaz enquanto o restante aponta na sua direção – Muito prazer Kyoya. Desculpe se eu estou sendo atrevida chamando-o assim por seu primeiro nome, mas escuto tanto galar da sua pessoa que é quase como se nos conhecêssemos a vida toda. – ela ri, olhando de relance as acompanhantes – Eu sou sua noiva prometida. – todos silenciam por um tempo – Ah, estão informados sobre o processo de seleção das candidatas, feito por iniciativa de seu pai? Pensei que tivessem sido avisados._

_- Oh, então vocês são as noivas de meus queridos amigos? – Tamaki tosse e se aproxima das moças, segurando a mão da primeira – Qual seu nome?_

_- Você deve ser Tamaki-senpai. É tão galante quanto seu pai. Meu nome é Suzu._

_- Suzu, um belo nome, tão suave quanto o som dos fuurins pendurados durante o verão ou dos guizos no Natal. Que estima conhecê-la!_

_- Então, se Tamaki-senpai e Kyoya-san estão aqui, esta deve ser mesmo a sede do Clube de Anfitriões. – a mocinha mais baixa sorri, puxando a alça da mochila nas costas pra cima antes do rei se aproximar de si e segurar sua mão._

_- E quem seria você, minha pequena fada? – ele se ajoelha._

_- Sou a Maiko. Meu nome foi escolhido pelo meu pai e quer dizer "dança infantil". Eu vim com as meninas conhecer o Honey-senpai. – o pequeno a encara surpreso e curioso, timidamente abraçando o coelhinho contra o peito quando ela o enxerga e acena na sua direção._

_- Ah, então vocês já nos conheciam? – Tamaki pisca rápido – Já nos vimos?_

_- Não, mas, como a Suzu disse, nós já nos aproximamos só pelo que ouvimos a seu respeito._

_- Algumas coisas foram boas. – comenta a terceira moça presente._

_- Não sei por que isso me parece uma ofensa. – Kaoru faz uma careta._

_- E quem seria esta outra bela flor ao meu lado? – o loiro finalmente dá atenção a jovem que resta atrás de si e se levanta para cumprimenta-la._

_- Meu nome é Linh. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela se curva cordialmente sem sorrir, fazendo murchar o brilho do glorioso rei._

_- A Linh é um pouquinho tímida. – a pequena sorri – Ela é a escolhida noiva do Shi-niisan._

_- Quem? – exceto por Mori, todos perguntam confusos._

_- É o Morinozuka Takashi. – Maiko ri – Nós viemos aqui conhecê-los antes de começar._

_- Começar o quê? – Kyoya espia por cima de seus óculos._

_- A estudar aqui. – Suzu responde – Nós faremos parte da escola Ouran a partir de amanhã com o pedido especial dos nossos familiares em prol do nosso bom convívio._

_- Parece fascinante, mas, se não se importarem de eu perguntar, posso saber quem são os membros das suas famílias?_

_- Logo você não sabe quem são elas, Kyoya-senpai? – o gêmeo mais velho ri cruelmente._

_- Ora, que mau. – o mais novo esconde o sorriso sarcástico._

_- Ah, são os gêmeos Hitachiin, né?! – Maiko ri e, saltitando até os dois, tira sua mochila de ursinho das costas, entregando uma foto nas mãos do segundo irmão sem uma seletiva escolha – Toma. Aika e Aiko mandaram isso para vocês._

_- Quem são Aika e Aiko? – Hikaru ergue uma das sobrancelhas ao olhar a dedicatória atrás da fotografia com seu nome e o de Kaoru, que quando vira o retrato após os anfitriões se reunirem em um grupo fechado deixa todos em choque._

_- Elas são as gêmeas Aoki, filhas dos consultores externos da empresa Chiba. Eu sou Ono Maiko. Minha família é negociante de obras de arte. Linh é filha da atriz Mika e de um estrangeiro advogado, George. E a Suzu..._

_- Sakurai Suzu? – Kyoya quase sussurra, olhando realmente surpreso._

_- Sim. Então já ouviu falar de mim? Quer dizer... – ela ri encabulada – Da minha família, porque eu sou um peixe pequeno._

_- Espera! Sakurai é a sócia dos Sasaki, fundadores da exportadora de produtos químicos?_

_- Exato Tamaki-senpai. Os meus pais trabalharam juntos para ajudar os Sasaki a alcançar seu sonho de ter uma empresa internacional, e quando acertaram eles ganharam metade de tudo._

_- Então vocês são as tão comentadas garotas da classe média alta? – o mestiço se emociona e segura às mãos da moça – Que realidade misteriosa deve ser essa que as motiva para viverem dia após dia entre os nobres e plebeus?! Ah, eu me emociono só de pensar._

_- Nós não somos membros de um grupo revolucionista, apenas menos evidentes na mídia e, certamente, um pouco mais humildes que vocês. – de repente todos olham para a noiva de Mori._

_- Desculpem. – Suzu afasta suas mãos – Linh não costuma falar muito, mas quando abre a boca fala o que pensa sem medir seus atos._

_- Não posso evitar achar estranho que esses garotos ricos, fundadores de um clube criado para eles se divertirem brincando com meninas mimadas de príncipe e princesa, tenham sido os escolhidos como nossos noivos. Ao menos nós podíamos ter sido informadas com antecedência e a nossa opinião devia ter sido considerada!_

_- Isso foi rude Linh! Peça desculpas! – Maiko exige de braços cruzados, recebendo de volta um olhar desafiador da maior, mas esta acaba desistindo diante a resistência dela e expira._

_- Desculpe. – ela baixa os ombros e vira o rosto, bufando irritada._

_- Deixe ver se eu entendi... – Haruhi ergue a mão, chamando atenção de todos – Seus pais mandaram que vocês viessem estudar no mesmo colégio que os seus noivos para tornar um pouco mais suportável esses casamentos arranjados? – os demais esperam uma resposta das jovens, mas elas permanecem caladas durante dez segundos até Suzu rir._

_- Ora, você faz isso parecer uma coletiva de matrimônios forçados com pessoas que a gente detesta e só conhecemos da boca dos pais._

_- E não é isso? – os anfitriões perguntam em uníssono._

_- Claro que não! Eu vou nos apresentar de novo, apropriadamente desta vez. Meu nome é Suzu, esta é Maiko e aquela Linh. Fomos informadas, há dois dias, que os nossos pais marcaram um encontro com os seus tendo a ideia em comum de nos casar. Não somos tão ricas e nem temos dote, então ficamos imaginando por que acabamos sendo escolhidas. Primeiramente, nós também achamos ruim casar por arranjo, mas quisemos conhecê-los para saber como eram e aí resolvemos participar da reunião. Os seus familiares nos contaram um pouco de vocês e sobre o clube, então nós pedimos para entrar na Academia Ouran com o objetivo de ficarmos mais próximas de nossos futuros maridos. Só não esperamos ver uma multidão de mulheres..._

_- Ninguém confirmou o casamento, vamos com calma! – os gêmeos pedem._

_- E todas estão aqui por querer? – Kyoya questiona olhando de canto para Linh, forçando-a a desviar o olhar selvagem e o bico aborrecido._

_- Com certeza! Com a benção de seus pais. – Suzu volta a sorrir – De fato nós somos cinco, duas das nossas amigas gêmeas como já viram pela foto. Elas são Aika e Aiko e preferiram vir ao colégio somente amanhã mesmo. As duas são muito divertidas. – ela olha para os irmãos._

_- Elas mandaram essa foto de presente com todas nós. – Maiko sorri – É de quando a gente viajou para Niágara. Foi antes de elas pintarem os cabelos._

_- Vocês fazem muita coisa juntas? – Haruhi se pronuncia._

_- Sim. Nós somos amigas desde crianças e estudamos na mesma escola até o primário._

_- Que bom. – diante o sorriso da protagonista, Tamaki tem um choque de arrepio e puxa os rapazes para um canto da sala, perto da lousa branca, deixando as garotas a sós para conversarem sentadas no sofá sobre qualquer conteúdo._

_- Vocês perceberam o que eu percebi? – eles desviam seus olhares para o lado – Haruhi está sorrindo como uma menina inocente!_

_- Ela na verdade já é uma protagonista muito lenta. – Hikaru se entreolha com o irmão e os dois erguem as mãos em sinal conformado._

_- Esse sorriso despreocupado não é novidade. – Kaoru ri._

_- Eu já decidi! – o rei começa a escrever na lousa com um pincel – Nós vamos trabalhar em uma nova operação: "Haruhi ganha novas amigas e fica mais feminina.". A nossa missão é clara: precisamos enturmá-la no grupo dessas garotas, e pra isso vocês precisam cortejá-las!_

_- Nós recusamos! – os Hitachiin falam antes de qualquer um, cruzando os braços frente ao peito em sinal negativo e aborrecendo o mestiço._

_- Por quê? O que vocês têm contra o meu plano?_

_- Não é que não compartilhemos da ideia de fazer a Haruhi ficar mais fofa, meu senhor... – Kaoru começa – Embora seja uma difícil, já que ela se recusa a vestir as roupas que escolhemos._

_- Mas nós não podemos confraternizar com aquelas garotas. – Hikaru finaliza._

_- E qual é o problema com elas? – Mori finalmente se manifesta._

_- Nós ouvimos comentários dos alunos que acompanham jornais da manhã. Elas apareciam neles constantemente fazendo coisas estranhas. – eles continuam o argumento na mesma ordem._

_- Que tipo de coisas estranhas? – o homem sério volta a perguntar._

_- Elas estão envolvidas em atos de escândalo, como uma vez em que eu ouvi um boato delas terem feito prova para passar em um concurso público falsificando documentos e identidades._

_- Ou uma vez em que as duas foram acusadas de dar um banho de água gelada na diretora de uma escola particular para garotas ricas._

_- E isso faz delas pessoas ruins ou divertidas? – todos analisam o questionamento de Mori e então os irmãos sorriem maliciosamente._

_- Tem razão, elas podem ser divertidas. Nós vamos participar do plano! – os dois falam com os polegares para cima e Tamaki logo se alegra._

_- Noivas envolvidas em escândalos e com pouco luxo vindo de seu berço? – Kyoya sorri em aparente interesse, cruzando os braços e colocando seus óculos no lugar – Parece uma atitude de muito requinte tratando-se das nossas famílias, mas por bem ou mal não há como nos recusarmos a estender a mão para elas agora._

_- Exatamente Kyoya! – o líder fecha o punho, com lágrimas nos olhos – Devemos ser muito cordiais com essas belas damas e mostrar o valor do Clube de Anfitriões, trazendo felicidade a elas assim como alegramos os corações de todas as senhoritas!_

_- Você não disse que o plano era para fazer a Haruhi ficar feminina?_

_- Isso também. – o loiro pigarreia – Agora, nós precisamos de uma estratégia. Como dá para nos aproximarmos sem levantar suspeitas?_

_- Elas parecem dispostas a nos conhecer por si mesmas. – Hikaru analisa._

_- Por que simplesmente não deixamos as garotas passarem mais tempo juntas? – Kaoru diz – Mas sabe que assim o segredo da Haruhi será descoberto, meu senhor._

_- Um segredo compartilhado entre noivos é um segredo mantido em família. Não há motivo para nos preocuparmos se vocês se casarão logo._

_- Sabe que isso ainda não foi decidido. – ambos reclamam com uma mão na cintura._

_- Está bem, eu já entendi. Mas quem vai nos dar uma dianteira?_

_- Tama-chan, Tama-chan, me deixa tentar! – Honey ergue a mão._

_- Tudo bem. Conquiste-as com a sua fofura Honey-senpai. – o loirinho saltita até as jovens e se aproxima da poltrona onde Maiko está sentada._

_- Mai-chan, você gosta de doces? – ele retira uma caixa do bolso e a estende para a menina._

_- Sim eu gosto, obrigada. – ela recebe o docinho rosa e abre a mochila, guardando-o – Eu também gosto muito de bichinhos de pelúcia. Esse seu coelhinho é muito fofo. Posso pegar? – um pouco corado, o rapaz entrega o brinquedo devagar e a garota o segura com cuidado – É bonitinho e macio. Ele foi muito bem costurado._

_- Mai-chan, você costura? – todos percebem que o sorriso dela contagia e sorriem junto._

_- Sim, mas gosto mais de tricotar. Quando me sinto triste ou estou inspirada, é que eu faço bichinhos de pelúcia à mão. Minha mãe me ensinou, mas eu não sou tão boa quanto ela. – Honey sofre uma reação inesperada quando Maiko pende a cabeça para o lado e todo mundo, excerto ela, o notam vermelhinho – Sua avó fez este coelhinho com muito amor, dá para sentir. Eu adoraria conhecê-la. É uma pena que já tenha falecido._

_- Como você sabe? – ele pergunta quase sem voz, sentindo o coração palpitar._

_- Haru-chan me contou. – as duas compartilham sorrisos – Obrigada novamente pelo doce. Eu vou te retribuir quando puder. – ela devolve o coelhinho, mas ele está quase sem reação._

_- Ah, Mori-senpai! – Haruhi chama com a mão e ele se aproxima – Eu estava comentando com a Linh sobre o seu talento com kendô e o quanto você é forte e ela me contou que pratica judô muitas vezes por dia. – Mori não consegue deixar de demonstrar surpresa e olha para a moça de rosto virado – Honey-senpai também luta, não?!_

_- Verdade? Que legal! – Maiko bate as mãos – Vocês são fortes como a Linh!_

_- Eu não pratico o tempo todo, só quando posso. Mas não tenho alguém com quem treinar, então estou meio enferrujada._

_- Eu posso treinar com você. – o rapaz se oferece, fazendo-a se envergonhar._

_- Tudo bem. Se não achar que eu vou atrapalhar, por favor, me ajude. – Mori sorri de forma gentil e Tamaki ergue uma sobrancelha, ainda olhando de longe._

_- Ela muda muito rápido de personalidade. – comenta – Mas é isso aí, eles estão indo bem! É a sua vez Kyoya! Mas não seja muito indiferente, tá?!_

_- Embora eu acredite que o seu plano vai dar errado, todavia, eu me sinto mesmo inclinado a descobrir qual motivo levou o meu pai a escolher aquela moça como a minha esposa. Ainda não estou certo de quem teve essa ideia, mas a princípio ela me interessa mais. – dito isso, a "mãe" do grupo se aproxima das garotas e segue diretamente para Suzu – O horário de vocês será normal a partir de amanhã ou existe algum compromisso em sua agenda?_

_- Não. De fato nós temos bastante tempo livre, mas cada uma se ocupa com o que gosta de fazer, nem temos uma agenda. Será difícil fazer isso até conhecermos todo o colégio._

_- Nesse caso, seria possível acompanha-las em um tour pela escola? Talvez após chegarem._

_- Seria ótimo, mas é melhor deixa o tour para depois das aulas. Durante o almoço está bom? – Kyoya concorda com um aceno e amplia o sorriso._

_- Vocês dão mesmo valor ao estudo. Que maravilha! – Haruhi sorri encantada._

_- Nós procuramos nos esforçar para ter um bom convívio escolar, afinal, nosso aprendizado depende unicamente de nossa vontade e ninguém faria isso em favor. Do contrário, nós seríamos prejudicadas futuramente._

_- Mas vocês não têm dinheiro para pagar professores particulares? Não são obrigadas a vir para o colégio. – Kaoru sugere, surgindo atrás de Haruhi ao lado do irmão e se apoiando junto a ele no encosto do sofá._

_- Vocês podiam simplesmente pagar por seus diplomas até. – Hikaru ri, mas antes da moça repreendê-los eles sentem uma aura negra em frente._

_- Lhes parece engraçado pessoas que não nasceram ricas tentando alcançar os seus próprios objetivos sem a ajuda da família? – Linh se vira aborrecida._

_- Não, de jeito nenhum! – os gêmeos recuam e Suzu resolve interferir._

_- Bom, eu acho melhor nós irmos embora. – ela se levanta com um meio sorriso e as duas a seguem – Nós só viemos conhecê-los e nos apresentar. Não vamos tomar mais tempo do clube._

_- Amanhã retornaremos com Aika e Aiko. – Maiko sorri, acenando para Honey antes de ir._

_As três caminham pelo pátio de entrada, acompanhadas apenas pelos olhares dos anfitriões e de curiosos. Quando elas somem de vista eles se distanciam da janela e se espalham pela sala._

_- Então, quais são as opiniões? – Tamaki cruza os braços e pernas após sentar numa cadeira e deixa os amigos refletirem._

_- Eu gostei delas. – anuncia Honey se jogando na poltrona mais perto para brincar com os braços do coelhinho._

_- Eu também. – Mori concorda – Elas parecem boas garotas._

_- Também não tenho nenhuma queixa. – Kyoya permanece de cabeça baixa escrevendo algo – pelo menos por enquanto. Até amanhã eu terei todos os dados que precisamos saber sobre elas._

_- Procure também informações sobre as gêmeas. – os irmãos pedem._

_- Vocês não acham que ao invés de procurar detalhes pessoais das vidas dessas garotas com investigações secretas seria melhor perguntarem diretamente? Para mim elas não parecem ruins._

_- Não é bem essa a questão, Haruhi. A prioridade aqui é descobrir o motivo que levou nosso corpo familiar a escolhê-las como nossas noivas._

_- Na verdade essa é só uma justificativa sua, certo, Kyoya-senpai?!_

_- Oh Haruhi, você parece mesmo ter se entendido bem com elas. – Tamaki comemora – Isso me deixa feliz! Ficaram amigas?_

_- Um pouco. Elas me contaram que são amigas desde os seus cinco anos. Ou melhor, desde que a Mai-chan tinha essa idade, porque ela é a mais nova._

_- "Mai-chan"? Então vocês já se confraternizaram? Teve algum ritual?_

_- Por que isso parece deixa-lo tão feliz, Tamaki-senpai? E como "ritual"?_

_- Nenhum motivo em especial. – ele tosse para disfarçar – Mas Haruhi tem razão. Kyoya, as informações que nós queremos podem ser mais facilmente conseguidas se nos aproximarmos do grupo das garotas como amigos, o que também pode fortalecer a ligação como noivos. Precisamos de alguém para nos dar um passo de vantagem na missão._

_- Por que está agindo como se fosse uma missão secreta de alta periculosidade? E por que está se envolvendo no caso como se também estivesse noivo?_

_- Como o rei deste Clube de Anfitriões, é meu dever cuidar de todos os membros com todo o meu coração e das belas donzelas, para que não sejam vítimas de sua sádica curiosidade sem fim._

_- Decida de que lado você está! – os gêmeos reclamam._

_- Eu já resolvi! – o mestiço grita de repente a aponta para a única moça no recinto – Haruhi vai se infiltrar entre as noivas dos anfitriões e nos trará várias informações úteis._

_- Eu me recuso. – ela devolve imediatamente e o deixa paralisado – Está claro que seu único interesse nisso é ver a mim sendo influenciada a usar saia só por andar com elas, não é, senpai?!_

_- Ela descobriu rápido. – os Hitachiin gargalham enquanto Tamaki senta em um cantinho._

_- Mas... – a heroína reflete – Eu gostaria sim de ser amiga delas. E aposto que o meu pai ia gostar dessa ideia também._

_- É claro que sim! – o rei logo se levanta – O papai quer muito que você tenha amigas!_

_- Eu estava falando do meu verdadeiro pai, Tamaki-senpai. Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos resolvido esse caso quando concordamos em manter a nossa relação apenas como amigos._

_- Sim, está certo. – ele encolhe as mãos contra o peito e recua, fazendo círculos com os dedos indicadores um tanto triste – Poda tirar o "apenas". – sussurra aborrecido._

_- Então nós estamos de acordo sobre o seu envolvimento com aquelas moças. – Kyoya sorri cruelmente – Saiba que o tempo em que ficar fora do clube para se aproximar delas irá interferir diretamente no número das suas clientes, portanto na sua dívida._

_- Muito obrigada pelo lembrete. Mas mesmo que eu consiga informações sobre elas, agindo como espiã, no final vocês mesmos precisarão conhecê-las melhor._

_- Tudo ao seu tempo. Amanhã nós teremos oportunidade de conhecer as noivas dos gêmeos._

_- Elas não são nossas noivas! – eles berram de braços cruzados, mas a mãe do grupo ignora._

_- Haruhi, você vai tentar ser amiga delas. Nos dê uma dianteira e esconda sua identidade._

_- Está bem. Eu farei o possível, mas não posso prometer nada._


	2. As Noivas Dos Anfitriões

**Cap. 2**

**As Noivas Dos Anfitriões**

_O Clube de Anfitriões está aberto. Os alunos já reunidos na Academia Ouran entram em descanso e as moças se empolgam como todos os dias no novo cenário da terceira sala de música. O tema de hoje é "Conto da Alice", e Haruhi se vê obrigada a colocar uma peruca longa e saia, se aproveitando de seu antigo uniforme feminino azul. Kyoya se acomoda num canto, assimilando a lagarta filósofa, e Mori faz par com Honey e Tamaki. Ele é o ratinho dorminhoco do bule de chá._

_O bishounen é a lebre glutona e o loiro maior, em glória, o risonho chapeleiro louco. Hikaru e Kaoru bancam a dupla de gatos travessos que somem e reaparecem quando querem. Ninguém repara atentamente quando uma limusine lilás para em frente à estrada do colégio, mas quando a última porta do carro se abre quem observava se surpreende com a visão. Duas belas adolescentes idênticas descem, deixando os cabelos compridos caírem pelos corpos esbeltos._

_As duas andam lado a lado por um tapete vermelho estendido pelos empregados trajados em ternos brancos e caminhando na mesma passada rápida e graciosa. Elas param por pouquíssimos segundos aos pés da escada para o andar de cima e se entreolham, como duas crianças prestes a entrar na toca do coelho e desvendar o mundo encantado onde vive._

_- Deve ser aqui. – dizem ao mesmo tempo e começam a subir os degraus de dois em dois no mesmo ritmo enquanto cantarolam inexpressivas – O andar de cima do prédio ao sul, ao final do corredor ao norte... – ambas param em frente a uma porta afastada e levam as mãos, uma direita e outra esquerda, até a maçaneta – Uma sala de música que não é usada. – quando a porta é aberta, todos os olhares pasmos se voltam para as duas._

_- Por que ficou tudo tão silencioso? – Tamaki se questiona e paralisa ao lado de Haruhi._

_- Ora... – Kyoya sorri – Hikaru, Kaoru, é para vocês!_

_- O que foi? – os irmãos passam pelo aglomerado de garotas e tomam um susto._

_- Nossa! Veja Aika, nós somos noivas de dois gatos coloridos! – ri a de cabelo verde._

_- Um tanto desnutridos e que ainda por cima não se importam em ter donas fixas. Mamãe não tem bom gosto. – a de cabelos rosados cruza os braços._

_- Você sabe que a mamãe só tem bom gosto quando se trata de arranjar casamento para os homens da família. Agora... – a primeira estrala os dedos para frente – Hikaru e Kaoru?_

_- Oi. – eles erguem as mãos dentro das patas de pelúcia e as caudas balançam._

_- Muito prazer. Eu sou Aika e esta é a minha irmã, Aiko._

_- Nós somos suas noivas. – um grito coletivo incendeia a sala e um turbilhão desesperado de garotas começa a rodar em torno dos Hitachiin fazendo perguntas – Pelo visto a notícia não as agradou. – ela troca um olhar com a gêmea e as duas riem._

_- INTERDITAÇÃO! – Honey grita e os demais anfitriões estão _**cordialmente**_ expulsando as clientes do recinto, deixando uma fresta para a pequena lebre colocar uma placa na maçaneta – Desculpem. Nós estamos fechados. Amanhã todo mundo ganha uma hora a mais no clube, tá?!_

_Antes de obter resposta ou esperar as moças irem embora, o loirinho bate a porta e se vira para os outros. Todos estão paralisados olhando as recém-chegadas._

_- Vocês chegaram tarde. – Kyoya comenta após largar a fantasia em um canto – Por favor, sentem-se. Querem chá?_

_- Não bebemos chá, só café. – elas anunciam juntas com as mãos na cintura._

_- Melhor ainda! – Tamaki sorri recuperado do susto e leva duas xícaras cheinhas do líquido preto para as jovens – Café é a bebida oficial do Clube de Anfitriões. Vocês conhecem café plebeu, que não precisa moer grãos? É instantâneo!_

_- Mas é claro que conhecemos! – Aiko ri e segura uma xícara, entregando a outra à irmã – Nós só bebemos café pela manhã._

_- Em que tipo de mundo vocês vivem para não aproveitarem a facilidade da nossa sociedade consumista? – Aika se apodera do sofá mais próximo e dá espaço para a gêmea sentar ao seu lado – Ah sim, no mundo dos ricos! – ela ri e toma um gole do café antes de olhar pra Kyoya – E sobre o nosso atraso, eu acredito que a Suzu não tenha estabelecido horários de chegada._

_- De fato ela não propôs nada parecido, mas as suas amigas vieram ontem pela manhã e nos garantiram que viriam com vocês no horário normal de aula._

_- E nós vamos apresentar o colégio para vocês. – Honey dá um pulo e balança as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, chamando a atenção de ambas._

_- Quem é esta criança? Por acaso é irmão de algum de vocês? – a de cabelo rosa ergue uma sobrancelha, causando igual confusão nos demais._

_- Eu sou Mitsukuni. – ele aponta para si mesmo – Mas podem me chamar de..._

_- Ele é tão bonitinho! – a de fios verdes ri – Aika, vamos vesti-lo com algum dos vestidos da Mai. Com uma peruca, eles devem ficar iguaizinhos._

_- Honey-senpai não é um brinquedo! – os gêmeos protestam._

_- Honey? Quer dizer que... Oh nossa, Aika, ele é o noivo da Mai!_

_- Quê? Esse pingo de gente? Tudo bem, os dois são quase do mesmo tamanho, mas..._

_- Um instante. – Kyoya interrompe – Eu estou certo em afirmar que nenhuma das duas nos conhece, nem de comentários ou por fotos?_

_- Teve uma reuniãozinha da qual as garotas participaram, mas nós não fomos._

_- Estávamos assando um bolo para o aniversário da nossa vó, mas no final a Aika queimou a massa e a gente precisou encomendar um pronto._

_- Não havia necessidade de informar isso. – Aiko ri da expressão aborrecida da duplicata – Bem, ainda que nós não tenhamos feito parte da festa de apresentação, nos reunimos com elas na tarde de ontem e as garotas nos falaram sobre vocês. Mesmo assim, é difícil saber quem é quem._

_- Eu digo o mesmo. – Tamaki comenta inconscientemente e cora quando as duas riem – É... Quer dizer, nós já estamos acostumados com Hikaru e Kaoru, mas..._

_- É compreensível. Estranhos nunca acertam de cara. – Aiko dá de ombros._

_- Por isso mudamos a cor dos cabelos para facilitar o reconhecimento, mas quando achamos alguém entediante ou realmente interessante, propomos que tente nos identificar. – Aika termina._

_- Então um conhecido pode reconhecer vocês? – os Hitachiin estranham a afirmação – Isso é possível depois de terem se apresentado uma vez?_

_- Somente passando pelo nosso teste. – elas devolvem sorrindo desafiadoramente e deixam o par de xícaras iguais na mesinha de centro – Querem adivinhar?_

_- Nós aceitamos! – os irmãos voltam a repetir uma resposta coordenada._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos apostar: quem vencer escolhe uma fantasia para cada perdedor._

_- Nesse caso, nós também queremos participar! – Tamaki anuncia, imaginando as diversas fantasias que Haruhi pode experimentar._

_As irmãs andam até o baú de fantasias perto da janela no fim da sala e o abrem para pegar roupas e perucas antes de entrar no vestiário. Elas saem pouco depois com os disfarces. __O corpete de uma é azul e o da outra rosa, ambos brilhantes e apertam-se com a ajuda de um fecho-éclair de lado, tendo um enlaçamento atrás que lhe conferem um efeito muito bonito. Seus saiotes de cores correspondentes são dotados de um efeito entufado e possuem elásticos na cintura._

_Graças à vestimenta curta, é possível ver mais atentamente os sapatos de silicone com salto agulha. Completando o vestuário, mini cartolas com véus de tule._

_- Desde quando nós temos essas fantasias guardadas? – Haruhi pergunta à Kyoya._

_- Na verdade eu não tenho muita certeza de todas as que estão em estoque._

_- Nós somos flores do jardim de Alice, mas quem é Aiko e quem é Aika?_

_- Essa é difícil. – o chapeleiro responde pela maioria com a mão direito no queixo._

_- A da direita, de azul, é Aiko, e a rosa na esquerda é Aika. – a Alice aponta pausadamente e sorri ao abaixar o braço – Acertei?_

_- Sim. – ambas também sorriem e a aplaudem – Você é esperto. Qual o seu nome?_

_- Fujioka Haruhi. É um pouco complicado diferenciar de cara quem é quem, realmente, em especial depois de colocarem essas perucas loiras, porque nos conhecemos agora, mas eu consegui identifica-las pelo tom de voz. O de Aika é mais agudo._

_- Nós estamos impressionadas. Parabéns Haruhi, muito bom! – elas sorriem diabolicamente e unem as mãos, ficando de costas uma para a outra – Mas... Será que sua sorte vai continuar? O teste final é um nível mais alto. Agora adivinhe: quem é a noiva do Hikaru e quem é a do Kaoru? – desta vez todos contorcem o semblante tentando acertar._

_- Seria legal uma pista. – Honey pende a cabeça para um lado com olhar manhoso._

_- Então nós vamos dar quatro dicas. – Aiko ergue quatro dedos – Uma para cada anfitrião, significando que Haruhi e os gêmeos não podem participar._

_- Nós só responderemos com sim ou não e nada de perguntas íntimas!_

_- Então eu começo. – Tamaki põe as mãos na cintura e anda um passo a frente, apontando em seguida um indicador na direção delas – Qual..._

_- Um momento. – Kyoya interfere e faz cair à pose do rei – E como nós saberemos se vocês não estarão mentindo de alguma forma?_

_- Bem pensado. – Aika ri – Vamos rever as regras. Neste jogo será uma pergunta por cada participante onde só poderá ser respondido sim ou não._

_- Cada uma de nós só vai responder duas perguntas. Mas alguém mentirá, portanto vocês precisam pensar nas questões._

_- Muito bem, então eu vou perguntar primeiro. – ele anuncia e passa na frente do loiro._

_- Espere aí Kyoya! – Tamaki toca o ombro do rapaz – Eu quero fazer a primeira pergunta._

_- É mesmo? Então está bem. – ele dá espaço ao rei._

_- Então... Aiko! – a garota responde com um sorriso – O seu noivo é o Kaoru?_

_- Sim. – o jovem se volta confiante, mas todos encaram descrentes a sua pessoa._

_- De todas as perguntas que você podia ter feito, senpai, escolheu logo essa? – Haruhi põe a mão na cabeça e a balança – Como vai saber se ela não está mentindo?_

_- Ah, eu me esqueci disso. – ele se afasta deprimido – Desculpa._

_- É minha vez! – Honey ergue a mão e se aproxima delas – Aika-chan, o Hika-chan é o mais egoísta dos gêmeos? – o dito cujo torce o nariz._

_- Ei Honey-senpai, por que eu seria supostamente mais egoísta que o Kaoru?_

_- E como ela saberia disso? – o outro ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Isso seria uma faca com dois gumes. – Aika ri – Se eu chutasse a resposta, mesmo dando a parecer estar firme em minha resposta, estaria mentindo por de fato não saber se isso é verdade. É muito esperto coelhinho. – a mascote ri._

_- Aika, ele é uma lebre, da mesa de chá. Sabe a lebre maluca?_

_- Lebre, coelho, tanto faz! São todos roedores. Pense em outra coisa meu bem._

_- Então... A noiva do Hika-chan é você? – os demais suspiram pela escolha._

_- Com quem está falando? – as gêmeas questionam._

_- Com Aika-chan. – a moça dá um passo à frente sem soltar a mão da irmã._

_- Não. – Mori chega perto e fica ao lado do menor._

_- E a cor original do seu cabelo é castanha? – elas voltam a sorri maliciosamente._

_- Não. Mas como pode ter certeza se eu minto ou falo a verdade?_

_- Ono-san disse que vocês pintaram os cabelos depois de tirar aquela foto. – elas arregalam os olhos e se entreolham rapidamente._

_- Ah, que educado chamando-a tão formalmente. – Aiko ri – Então receberam a fotografia?! Mas nós bem podíamos ter pintado os fios antes do retrato. Pode ser que fôssemos loiras._

_- Por certo. – Kyoya fala com um braço sobre o outro – Então só resta mais uma pergunt minha vez. – todos se calam em apreensão, mas a mãe do clube parece confiante – Aiko, a cor do céu é azul? – um curto silêncio reina até as gêmeas suspirarem._

_- Sim. – a garota responde com um meio sorriso e o rapaz se volta aos pasmos expectadores._

_- E assim nós ficamos sabendo que quem mentia era Aika, portanto, ela é a noiva de Hikaru e Aiko de Kaoru. Poderíamos ter resolvido isso em duas perguntas ao invés de quatro._

_- Bom, o quatro-olhos tem razão. – a de cabelos rosados ri do rosto furioso do jovem – Ora, desculpe Kyoya-san. Uma piada cruel as suas custas._

_- A verdade é que nós comparecemos a reunião organizada pelos nossos familiares e mesmo chegamos a conferir alguns retratos seus. – a duplicata explica – Só achamos que seria divertido fazer um teste com vocês para ter certeza se não eram riquinhos esnobes como mais da metade dos pretendentes arranjados para nós._

_- Bem... Essa foi uma brincadeira muito cruel. Eu já estava me achando um idiota. – todos encaram Tamaki e se entreolham, evitando comentários – De fato, elas podem combinar bem com vocês dois, gêmeos tão traiçoeiros._

_- Só porque ambos gostamos de brincar com os outros, não quer dizer que sejamos perfeitos um para o outro, meu senhor. – eles dizem juntos._

_- Sobre isso, realmente não é certo ainda os casamentos. – Aiko conta – Somente se as duas partes concordarem haverá um anúncio de noivado oficial. Estamos em período de experiência._

_- Vá saber por que esse acordo foi feito. Nós somos muito menos ricas e evidentes do que os membros da sua classe. – Aika ri – Mas será uma experiência divertida a julgar pelo teste._

_- Nós estaremos aos seus cuidados a partir de hoje. Cuidem bem da gente. – elas sorriem._

_- Aika e Aiko! – um grito preenche o aposento recém-escancarado e todos veem Suzu passar como um furacão pela sala, seguida das amigas, para puxar as orelhas das irmãs – Suas gêmeas problemáticas! Por que saíram de casa sem nos avisar?_

_- Ai, não puxe tão forte Suzu-neesan! – a de cabelos esverdeados pede._

_- E que roupas são essas? O que vocês andaram aprontando na nossa ausência?_

_- Nós achamos que seria interessante fazer um teste com eles antes de chegarem. – responde a de cabelos rosados e a moça acaba apertando ainda mais as mãos._

_- COMO É? – quando elas já estão quase chorando de dor, Linh toma a frente e as liberta._

_- Suzu, pode repreendê-las, mas não arranque suas orelhas fora._

_- E de que outra forma elas vão aprender? Não adianta pedir com delicadeza!_

_- Isso foi muito feio meninas. – Maiko cruza os braços – Peçam desculpas._

_- Desculpe. – ambas se curvam assustadas para a mais velha._

_- Aparentemente adianta. – os gêmeos murmuram para os amigos e riem._

_- Ora essa... Se todas as vezes que me pedissem desculpas eu ganhasse um iene._

_- Você já é rica e não precisa. – as duas falam e depois se encolhem atrás da menina, com os joelhos no chão, diante a expressão furiosa da amiga._

_- Francamente... – Suzu suspira e sorri a contragosto para os anfitriões – Desculpem. Tem vezes que essas duas enlouquecem todo mundo!_

_- Nós sabemos como é isso. – Haruhi ri e olha de relance aos gêmeos emburrados – Não tem problema. As duas só vieram se apresentar._

_- Mas elas fizeram uma brincadeira muito cruel. – Tamaki comenta e recebe um soco dela – Nada muito ruim é claro! – corrige – E quando vamos visitar o campus?_

_- Oh sim, eu havia me esquecido! Nós demoramos a chegar porque quisemos encomendar os nossos novos uniformes pessoalmente. – a moça se volta às irmãs – Essas duas deviam ter ido e nos ajudado também, mas sumiram do mapa desde hoje pela manhã. Escutem bem: vocês vão nos acompanhar ao lado dos anfitriões para visitar o colégio e não causarão nenhum tipo de tumulto. Fui clara? – ambas acenam em afirmação – Muito bem... Então, podemos ir?_

_- Ah, espera! – Kaoru pausa – Na competição, quem ganhasse ia escolher fantasias para os outros membros vestirem. Como fica?_

_- Bem... – Aiko põe um dedo no queixo – Tecnicamente, na primeira brincadeira Haruhi foi vitorioso, mas Kyoya-san descobriu a pergunta chave para saber quem estava mentindo no nosso segundo jogo, então seria um empate. Como desempatamos? – Aika pensa um pouco e ri com um tom malicioso, sussurrando no ouvido da gêmea e recebendo um acordo com a cabeça._

_- Vejamos... – ela prossegue – Se Suzu-neesan permitir, nós faremos mais um jogo antes de sair para terminar a competição. Os membros serão Haruhi e Kyoya-san._

_- Mais de jeito nenhum! Podem deixar de graça e vamos sair._

_- Ah, por favor, Suzu-neesan! – as duas pedem em choramingo e a abraçam pela cintura._

_- Eu não vejo problema. Será divertido. – o mestiço rei sorri._

_- Nós realmente precisamos prosseguir com isso? – os gêmeos sorriem e agarram Kyoya._

_- Ah, por favor, Kyoya-niisan! – imploram da mesma forma, deixando o pobre rapaz muito petrificado e arrancando risos de Honey e Maiko._

_- Melhor não exagerarem. – Mori segura os dois pela gola e os afasta._

_- Tudo bem... Rapidamente. Mas me soltem. – Suzu pede e as Aoki riem em resposta._

_- Então, Kyoya-san e Haruhi vão participar. Quem desempatar ganha o direito de escolher as fantasias do grupo. – anunciam em conjunto – O jogo será... Pinball!_

_- Que jogo é esse? – Tamaki se interessa quando as vê tirando um game portátil da mochila de Maiko – É algo que exija estratégia, uma grande concentração?_

_- Não. É mais ou menos um jogo de sorte. – Aiko ri._

_- E algum controle das mãos. – Aika explica, entregando a Kyoya o brinquedo e ficando do outro lado para ensiná-lo junto à irmã seu funcionamento – É muito simples. Basta evitar que as bolinhas caiam nessa abertura. Sempre que elas batem nos obstáculos você ganha pontos._

_- Ganha quem fizer mais pontos antes das bolinhas caírem. – finaliza a irmã._

_- Eu preciso mesmo jogar isso? – Kyoya franze o cenho, distanciando o aparelho coberto de imagens de ursinhos e coelhinhos._

_- JOGA, JOGA, JOGA, JOGA...! – começam a gritar as duplas de gêmeos._

_Diante da evidente insistência, o jovem começa a fazer sua pontuação de pinball enquanto é observado pelos demais. Discretamente, Haruhi se aproxima de Linh e Suzu, ficando ao seu lado._

_- Todos estão se divertindo. – ela comenta – O jogo parece interessante._

_- Mas o vício é tão grande que essas duas teimam em arrastar todos os conhecidos para ele. – diz Linh – Eu mesma já fui desafiada a ultrapassar sua pontuação e perdi. Então me obrigaram a vestir uma camisola em público durante uma reunião de professores e pais na antiga escola do meu irmão. Foi humilhante e eu quase as matei depois! – Haruhi ri de canto e volta a ficar séria._

_- Mas por que você compareceu a essa reunião no lugar dos seus pais?_

_- Eles costumam se revezar nos eventos aos quais eu e o meu irmão participamos, mas nesse dia nenhum deles pode ir. Estavam... Ocupados. – o corte brusco do tema silencia as três por um tempo até Suzu puxar assunto._

_- Kyoya já fez alguma investigação ao nosso respeito?_

_- Ham? – a moça se assusta – Como você...? Quer dizer..._

_- Não se surpreenda. – ela ri – Eu sei o quanto ele é preocupado com as pessoas que conhece por causa dos negócios da família, mais especificamente do pai. O senhor Ootori é muito rígido, e isso foi o próprio pai de Tamaki-senpai quem me contou._

_- Suou-san disse isso? – Haruhi pausa – Vocês são próximas dos pais deles, não é?!_

_- Não exatamente. Nós os conhecemos naquela reunião programada. Seria pouco provável que fôssemos apresentadas oficialmente a eles sem essa decisão de noivado, e caso ocorresse não haveria a menor chance de nos aproximarmos a esse ponto. Nem de seus filhos._

_- Essa história de casamento foi precipitada. – Linh suspira e as gêmeas levam Haruhi._

_Ao final do jogo, Haruhi acaba fazendo mais pontos quando acidentalmente o jogo trava e a bolinha fica presa entre dois obstáculos, acumulando pontos antes de cair no buraco. Sem ideia do que escolher para os membros, ela permite Aika e Aiko escolherem as fantasias. Após trocarem de roupa, as duas selecionam as roupas do baú e entregam aos anfitriões. Enquanto eles vão se vestir juntos, Suzu estapeia as cabeças das gêmeas e finaliza os sermões, despertando risos em Haruhi._

_Kyoya é o primeiro a sair do vestiário, usando um belo traje preto e branco de mordomo. Os primos são os próximos. Mori, segundo as irmãs, é o formoso domador de um circo, trajando uma camisa branca de gola alta, calça e botas pretas, jaqueta e gravata vermelho vivo, luvas, chapéu e seu chicote para completar a aparência selvagem. Honey é..._

_- Você o palhacinho mais lindo do picadeiro! – Aiko o abraça contra o peito – Embora ainda ache que ficaria ainda mais bonitinho com as roupas da Mai._

_- Está faltando alguma coisa... – Aika põe a mão no queixo e estala os dedos – Já sei! Mai, o estojo de maquiagem está na sua mochila? – a jovem confirma e o entregando, vendo-as pintarem o garoto com uma estrela vermelha ao redor do olho esquerdo, dois pingos azuis acima das suas sobrancelhas e o rosto de um coelhinho rosa no canto direito da bochecha – Perfeito!_

_O chapéu com uma flor presa na fita pende de um lado e o garoto o coloca de volta no canto, com a mão direita. No espelho ele se vê usando roupas coloridas entre o azul, vermelho e amarelo: camisa com uma enorme gravata e calça com suspensório. Suas bochechas parecem mais rosadas do que o normal, mas é difícil saber se seria uma reação natural ao sufocamento sofrido segundos atrás._

_- Até que vocês são boas nisso. – a voz de Kaoru se faz ouvir ao lado e quando elas levantam devagar quase suspiram de surpresa – Podem pintar o nosso rosto também?_

_- Tudo bem. – Aiko sorri de canto e vai até o noivo enquanto a irmã se dirige a Hikaru._

_A fantasia dos dois tem base na roupa do Fantasma da Ópera, o título dado ao protagonista do romance francês escrito por Gaston Leroux: um belo smoking com colete, capa frontal curta e gravata borboleta. A maquiagem finalizada representa as máscaras artísticas do teatro no começo da Grécia: o lado direito do rosto de Hikaru é a da comédia e o esquerdo de Kaoru a da tragédia._

_- Ah, garotas... – o rei do clube surge – Vocês têm certeza que essa roupa é apropriada para mim? Eu não estou confortável._

_- Bobagem, você está ótimo Tamaki-senpai! – Aiko se apressa em arrumar a gola da camisa._

_- Só as barras da calça estão muito dobradas. – Aika se abaixa e as organiza, distanciando-se com a irmã para observar sua obra – Ótimo. Está um perfeito rei francês, assim como Luís 15._

_- Verdade? – ele sorri se olhando pelo espelho que as duas levantam – Bem, eu achei que as roupas talvez tenham ficado apertadas demais, mas se vocês dizem que estou bem vou confiar._

_- Pode confiar! Não existe rei mais belo, elegante e cavalheiro do que o senhor, Majestade. – elas sorriem e se curvam segurando as saias, aumentando o brilho nos olhos de Tamaki._

_- Muito bem, já se divertiram, agora vamos para o tour. – Linh anda a frente das moças e logo todos se encontram no jardim do colégio, o último ponto a visitar._

_- Este é realmente um lugar lindo. – Suzu se vira – O que vocês costumam fazer aqui?_

_- Chutar latas ou brincar de pique-esconde. – Tamaki responde e todas as moças o encaram com surpresa, se entreolhando com vontade de rir – Às vezes variamos as brincadeiras, mas essas são as nossas favoritas. – Kyoya pigarreia e entra na frente do loiro._

_- Claro que neste ambiente vocês devem aproveitar melhor lendo alguma coisa ou escutando música clássica. Existe um Coreto dentro do labirinto de rosas que..._

_- Na verdade, nós gostaríamos de aproveitar esse dia lindo nos divertindo com todos. Acho que as gêmeas estão de acordo. Maiko também, não é?! – as três sorriem e a abraçam._

_- Obrigada Suzu! – dizem ao mesmo tempo, correndo pelo gramado – Vamos brincar!_


	3. Gêmeos em Dose Dupla

**Cap. 3**

**Gêmeos em Dose Dupla**

_O dia raia com esplendor. Quase nenhuma nuvem no céu, vento refrescante, aroma de rosa pelo ar. Os anfitriões se reúnem com Haruhi na terceira sala de música antes do início das aulas e Kyoya coloca em mesa três pastas contendo suas descobertas a respeito das noivas já conhecidas._

_- Por que só tem uma pasta para as gêmeas? – Hikaru se questiona ao ver a ficha nas mãos de Kaoru – Ei, olha! As duas eram mesmo morenas! – todos correm para olhar o retrato anexado, onde as irmãs aparecem com cabelo castanho._

_- Pois é. Aparentemente as duas fazem quase tudo juntas, então não haveria necessidade de reservar uma pasta para cada uma se em quase todas as páginas os nomes sempre vinham unidos._

_- Não está faltando uma pasta Kyoya? – Tamaki repara – Não pesquisou nada sobre Suzu?_

_- Claro que sim, está aqui. – ele balança a pasta em mãos – Eu fiz uma cópia dos arquivos e cada um terá as informações da própria noiva, mas eu posso ler as notas gerais em voz alta. – ele pigarreia e começa com seu relatório – Sakurai Suzu: cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pele branca e estatura alta. – os gêmeos sorriem maliciosamente._

_- Ei Kyoya-senpai, você conseguiu até as medidas de todas elas. – Kaoru comenta._

_- Por que não menciona o tamanho do busto da Suzu-neesan? – Hikaru provoca._

_- Isso é desnecessário. – o rapaz levanta os óculos, tentando esconder seu rubor._

_- Bem, ela é bem dotada. – Tamaki comenta pensativo, fazendo Haruhi suspirar e os irmãos rirem – Será que conseguimos fazê-la vestir uma das nossas fantasias?_

_- Já chega! – Kyoya corta a conversa – Eu posso acabar ou preferem encerrar a reunião aqui mesmo? – todos silenciam e ele suspira, voltando os olhos ao papel – Suzu é de uma família unida e tradicional, exportadora de produtos químicos da empresa Sasaki com quem tem sociedade. Seu pai é Sakurai Lee e sua mãe Sakurai Nara. Ela é filha única e conheceu as amigas durante a escola primária. É a mais velha das cinco, seguida de Linh-san, as gêmeas e finalmente Mai-san._

_- Então Suzu e Linh ficarão na sua sala e a do Tamaki-senpai e as outras serão da nossa?_

_- Precisamente. Foi você mesma quem disse que elas comentaram sobre Mai-san ser a mais nova, certo Haruhi?! A diferença é de meses entre seu nascimento. _

_- Espera um pouco! – Hikaru quase grita em atenção – Você disse "san" três vezes!_

_- O que deu em você para chama-las dessa forma, Kyoya-senpai? – Kaoru questiona._

_- Vendo as fichas compreenderão. Começando pela mais nova. – todos correm para trás de Honey e começam a olhar os papéis – Ono Maiko: cabelos loiros, olhos azul-piscina, pele rosada e estatura baixa. Ela vem de uma rica família artística, que além de negociar artes feitas à mão tem habilidade natural para fabricar obras primas em qualquer ramo, desde pintura até esculturas, e isso já há muitas gerações. É filha única também e o consagrado tesouro da casa. Sua diversão é fazer bichos de pelúcia e tricotar, mas ela também borda, costura, fia e tece, além de pintar. Madri serviu como palco do seu quadro premiado sobre as dançarinas espanholas e mexicanas no verão do ano passado, e ele acabou sendo vendido em um leilão por três vezes o valor. – os demais olham a ficha da garota para checar o número e arregalam os olhos em surpresa._

_- Incrível! – todos falam ao mesmo tempo, excerto por Mori – É Mai-san, de fato!_

_- No que desrespeito à noiva de Mori-senpai, Kikuchi Linh, as notícias não são animadoras._

_- Como assim? – o próprio jovem pergunta interessado antes de ser cercado pelos amigos às pressas para olharem o relatório da moça._

_- Cabelos negros, olhos verdes, pele branco-rosada e estatura mediana._

_- Parece que os seios dela são menores do que os da Suzu-neesan. – Hikaru comenta saindo detrás de Kyoya, que recua as mãos em nervosismo enquanto o rapaz ri._

_- Prosseguindo... – tosse – Linh-san é a filha mais velha de pais divorciados, a atriz Mika e um advogado grego chamado George. Seu irmão, Sora, é mais novo onze anos e a idolatra. Talvez o garoto não saiba que ela sofreu bullying na antiga escola._

_- Como é? – desta vez, até Mori indaga surpreso._

_- No primário, Linh-san foi vítima do preconceito de seus colegas por ser mestiça. O mesmo aconteceu quando entrou no ginasial. Cada uma das moças entrou em escolas diferentes. Ela e as gêmeas foram aceitas na Academia de Garotas Santa Lobelia. – os ouvintes entram em choque._

_- Santa Lobelia? O mesmo colégio onde estudam as doidas do Clube Zuka, que raptaram a Haruhi? – o incrédulo Hikaru procura confirmar._

_- Isso quer dizer que... – Tamaki e os irmãos sentem arrepio nas espinhas._

_- Não se preocupem. Elas não são como aquele trio. Embora, Linh-san foi a protagonista de um musical organizado na primavera, com a participação especial das irmãs Aoki fazendo o coro._

_- Então elas cantam? – Kaoru reabre a pasta em mãos procurando detalhes._

_- Eu chegarei logo nessas duas. Ainda sobre Linh-san, acredito que nem mesmo as próprias amigas tenham conhecimento do bullying que ela passava, excerto pelas gêmeas._

_- Por que ela tem medo de bolas esportivas? – Mori ressalta olhando uma página._

_- As atletas no ginásio a agrediam com o uso delas. – todos ficam pasmos e indignados, mal respirando por um tempo até Kyoya chegar à última folha do relatório grampeado – Finalmente, a dupla rebelde de irmãs, Aika e Aiko Aoki. Alguns daqueles boatos ouvidos por Hikaru e Kaoru se mostraram estranhas verdades. De fato, as duas foram acusadas de dar um banho de água gelada na diretora de uma escola particular para garotas ricas, justamente a Santa Lobelia. Linh-san não aceitou a expulsão delas, então se queixou durante uma reunião com pais e professores e ofendeu quase todos, o que resultou no afastamento das três._

_- Isso deveria mesmo fazer delas pessoas divertidas? – Kaoru questiona ao irmão apoiado no seu ombro esquerdo, que ergue uma sobrancelha e levanta uma mão dizendo não saber._

_- A ficha detalhada das duas diz que a cor natural do seu cabelo era castanha e dos olhos era um tom escuro, quase negro. Ainda durante o ginásio, Aika, pintou os fios de rosa e Aiko coloriu os seus de verde. E também colocaram lentes de contato; a gêmea mais velha ficou com olhos tom lavanda, algumas vezes roxo, e a mais nova mudou a coloração para azul-petróleo._

_- Agora as duas têm mechas da mesma cor dos seus olhos nas pontas dos cabelos. – comenta Hikaru, tocando os próprios fios e olhando para o gêmeo – Por que não pensamos nisso antes?_

_- Achei que gostassem de fazer os outros participarem do jogo "quem é o Hikaru". – Haruhi ri de lado e vira o rosto quando eles a encaram aborrecidos._

_- Enfim... As irmãs têm pele branca e a mesma altura._

_- E pouquíssima diferença nas medidas físicas. Já sabemos Kyoya-senpai! – Kaoru reclama._

_- Eu vou mesmo precisar calar a boca de vocês com fita adesiva, ou será que preferem uma costura? – os dois recuam para trás da Fujioka e o rapaz suspira, tentando recobrar a calma – Eu dizia? Ah sim! Aika e Aiko são caçulas de cinco filhos. Os pais são Consultores Administrativos Externos da famosa empresa Chiba, uma estreante no mercado de serviços de desenvolvimento de sites, portanto não passam muito tempo em casa. Seus irmãos mais velhos já são casados e o mais novo mora com uma namorada, mas os dois ficam com as duas durante as viagens dos pais. Elas não costumam participar de jogos ou eventos pela quantidade de homens que as observam._

_- Em outras palavras, está afirmando que elas são mais populares do que a gente?!_

_- Não acho que deviam ver isso como uma competição de popularidade. – o rei do clube pega do chão a pasta com o relatório das irmãs, que os Hitachiin deixaram cair, e uma foto escorrega._

_- É a mesma foto que a Mai-chan deu a vocês no primeiro dia, não é?! – Haruhi sorri vendo o retrato com Tamaki – A amizade entre as famílias deixaram as cinco muito próximas, então não é surpresa ver o quanto se dão bem umas com as outras._

_- Está certa Haruhi. Escutem todos: mesmo que os seus casamentos tenham sido arranjados e essas moças não estejam muito a vontade estando aqui, é nosso dever como veteranos fazê-las se sentirem bem-vindas! Mais do que isso, é a nossa missão trazer felicidade a todas as donzelas! De hoje em diante, enquanto elas estiverem estudando conosco, faremos de tudo para proporcionar os melhores dias de suas vidas neste colégio, ao nosso lado! Vamos mostrar do que é feito o Clube de Anfitriões de Ouran! – excerto por Kyoya, os outros fazem continência em acordo e Haruhi ri._

_Alguns minutos depois e o pátio da academia está repleto de moças e rapazes querendo ver as novatas de Ouran. Elas chegam utilizando a limusine lilás das gêmeas Aoki, sem deixar que os empregados estendam tapete vermelho ou carreguem suas coisas até a entrada. Depois de Maiko, Linh e Suzu saírem, as irmãs descem do carro, seguidas de três homens. Para surpresa das moças quando entram, os anfitriões as esperam ao pé da escada e as cumprimentam formalmente._

_- Ora, que luxo! – Suzu ri, segurando a maleta escolar com uma mão para arrumar a franja do cabelo curto, culpando o vento de ter desarranjado as mechas pendendo na frente do rosto._

_- Nós achamos que seria bom acompanha-las no seu primeiro dia de aula._

_- Obrigada Tamaki-senpai. – Maiko sorri, balançando os cabelos compridos e lisos, cortados em formato de cuia – Seria problemático se nos perdêssemos._

_- O uniforme ficou ótimo em vocês! Estão lindas! – Honey diz sorridente e Mori concorda._

_- Ei vocês duas, venham logo! Vão nos atrasar! – Linh reclama, jogando seus longos cabelos para trás e colocando a mesma mão na cintura._

_- Desculpe se nossos pés são menores do que os seus. – elas respondem juntas, parando uma ao lado da outra e jogando os quadris em direções opostas._

_- Ah... E que uniformes são esses? – Haruhi analisa as jaquetas pretas decotas com mangas compridas, deixando à mostra a blusa rosa de Aika e a verde de Aiko, gravatas frouxas da cor dos sapatos brancos, meias-calças também pretas, assim como os chapéus estilo russo, e as diminutas saias de dois tons – Não tinham encomendado os novos ontem?_

_- Como elas não foram conosco porque resolveram chegar aqui antes e fazer aquele jogo com vocês, precisaram vir com o uniforme antigo. – Suzu suspira._

_- Mas esses nem são os certos! Vocês não estudaram na Santa Lo...? – Kaoru tapa a boca de Hikaru rapidamente, despertando a curiosidade delas._

_- Como sabem que estudamos na Academia de Garotas Santa Lobelia? – indagam em coro._

_- Ouvimos por aí. – o irmão mais novo ri nervoso e começa a suar frio vendo-as estreitarem os olhos – Então, vamos para as salas? A aula deve estar começando!_

_- Nesse caso é melhor irmos logo antes que... – Aika não chega a terminar a frase._

_- Ei, vocês duas! – uma voz masculina ecoa e chama a atenção de várias garotas, que quase perdem o ar vendo o espécime masculino parrudo acompanhado de outros dois parecidos com ele – Para onde vão sem as malas? Vocês esqueceram no carro._

_- Ah, obrigada nii-san. – Aiko agradece também pela irmã quando recebe as duas e entrega a dela – Aika passou por último, então deve ter se esquecido._

_- Vocês têm dinheiro para o lanche? – o rapaz a esquerda tira a carteira do bolso – Acho que devo ter uns ienes sobrando. Sabem se vendem meron-pan aqui?_

_- É uma escola de ricos, nii-chan. – a mais nova volta a falar e ri da careta dele._

_- Tem razão, só devem servir carne Kuroge Wagyu e outras comidas importadas._

_- Você só pensa em comer. – Aika o estapeia no braço e os demais na roda riem._

_- Já colocamos nossos números novos nos seus celulares, então se precisarem é só ligar._

_- Ok onii-tan. – a mais velha suspira – É melhor irem embora antes que sejam atacados. – o trio olha para os lados e percebe o amontoado de garotas liberando feromônios._

_- Dá licença. – Hikaru fala ao se aproximar com o irmão – Vocês são os irmãos delas?_

_- São sim. – Aika responde no lugar deles – Akinori é o mais velho, nosso nii-san. – o alto e forte jovem de ombros largos, cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos escuros sorri e acena – Depois vem o Eikichi onii-tan. – o homem na ponta direita, com cabelos até os ombros e tórax definido, abaixa a cabeça em cumprimento – E daí por último o nii-chan, Hiroki. – o rapaz musculoso e ao mesmo tempo magro balança a mão e pisca, passando em seguida as mãos no cabelo arrepiado e molhado._

_- São todos tão... Grandes. – Kaoru diz um pouco receoso de chegar perto e os três riem._

_- Com licença. – uma estudante se aproxima timidamente, acompanhada de uma multidão de amigas e colegas – Vocês são alunos novos?_

_- Parece? Nossa! Acho que ainda estamos bonitões depois de tantos anos!_

_- Poupe-me nii-chan. – a irmã mais velha diz com voz grossa e olhar de desdém, virando-se para a aluna – Não, eles são nossos irmãos mais velhos._

_- Se tiverem um tempo livre agora, gostariam de sair com a gente? – outra moça pergunta com olhos brilhando e todas elas concordam em euforia._

_- Desculpem garotas, eu sou casado. – Akinori ergue a mão esquerda, mostrando a aliança._

_- Eu também. – Eikichi aponta para a sua e então todas se voltam à última presa._

_- Tenho namorada. – Hiroki dá de ombros e o grupo resmunga em lamento._

_- Legal, já deu! Todo mundo indo embora, e vocês também!_

_- Ok irmãzinha mandona! – o caçula ri e acena – Tchau Aiko, até mais rapazes! – todos, até a multidão de garotas, acenam de volta._

_Logo os anfitriões e as noivas estão a caminho de suas salas de aula. Tamaki e Kyoya fazem questão de apresentar Suzu e Linh para seus colegas. Já a pequena e as gêmeas..._

_- É um prazer conhecê-los. – Maiko sorri – Estaremos aos seus cuidados a partir de hoje._

_- Por favor, cuidem de nós. – as irmãs se curvam rindo, levantando "cordialmente" as saias em incentivo proposital ao alvoroço masculino e aos elogios femininos que as cercam, acenando para Haruhi na cadeira do meio e os gêmeos incrédulos – Professor, onde podemos sentar?_

_- Ah, deixe-me ver... Por que não se sentam com Hikaru e Kaoru?_

_- O QUÊ? – os dois se levantam num pulo duplo e a heroína suspira._

_- Meninas, tem lugar vago aqui atrás! – ela aponta para três cadeiras encostadas dos dois e as moças andam até lá no caminho que os alunos abrem – Foi difícil achar a sala?_

_- Acredita se dissermos que o reitor nos entregou uma relação das salas, das aulas e até dos nomes dos professores no primeiro dia? – Aiko ri – Suzu-neesan entregou nossa lista depois._

_Horas mais tarde o Clube de Anfitriões entra em funcionamento, mas os próprios estão bem desconfortáveis em seu ambiente. O diferencial é o mesmo de dois dias atrás: a presença marcante das noivas. Tamaki atende normalmente suas clientes porque é o único tranquilo com isso, além de Haruhi. Suzu, Linh e Maiko não parecem estar se importando com as atividades deles, porém, as gêmeas sim. Elas observam atentas e caladas o trabalho dos rapazes para depois se intrometer._

_- Ah Honey-senpai, você é tão bonitinho! – uma garota grita em êxtase e outras duas perto de Mori concordam enquanto colocam as mãos no rosto quente._

_- E mesmo Mori-senpai sendo tão quieto, é muito gentil também. – comenta uma ao lado da primeira e as demais voltam a concordar com o mesmo gesto._

_- Se Honey for fofo todo o tempo, só vai ser uma criança para sempre. – diz Aika, apoiando-se no sofá atrás deles após chegar de surpresa com a irmã – Assim jamais terá uma namorada, só um exército de irmãzonas com fetiche por bishonens._

_- E se Shi-niisan não sorrir mais vezes as pessoas vão começar a achar que é o chefe de uma facção criminosa, até mesmo da máfia! – Aiko sorri apoiando o queixo nas mãos, colaborando pra deixar o clima mais tenso – Mas vocês têm razão: um é fofo e o outro gentil. Até! – dito isso elas se afastam, deixando os rapazes com expressões melancólicas, e partem para os anfitriões adiante._

_- Então, o Kaoru estava morrendo de medo de um monstro atacar ele no escuro e..._

_- Hikaru, você prometeu que não ia contar pra ninguém! – mal ele termina a frase, derruba a bandeja com café na mesinha ao lado e queima "acidentalmente" a mão direita._

_- Kaoru! Kaoru, você está bem? – o irmão beija sua mão – Desculpe. Isso foi porque eu nem pensei nos seus sentimentos. Sou um péssimo irmão! Desculpe!_

_- Não diga isso Hikaru! Eu fui descuidado! – a essa altura vários corações voam ao redor do quarteto de moças sentadas a frente, então quase desmaiam quando o mais velho lambe a mão do caçula lentamente e com ar de sensibilidade enquanto ele desvia o olhar envergonhado._

_- Que droga de cena pornô homossexual é essa? – Aika põe o rosto bem entre eles, o que os assusta e faz se afastarem rapidamente antes dela cruzar os braços sobre o sofá – Vocês não são os tais anfitriões que querem fazer as mulheres felizes? Que tipo de atitude é essa na frente delas?_

_- Kaoru, então você está me traindo novamente com seu próprio irmão? – Aiko surge atrás dele e no susto o jovem se vira de uma vez, vendo-a de braços cruzados e batendo o pé parecendo querer chorar – Eu pensei que você fosse diferente! E ainda estava bajulando outras moças?_

_- Como é? Não, eu...! – os gêmeos se entreolham confusos – Espera um pouco...!_

_- Nem venha me pedindo nada, eu vou embora! Vamos Aika!_

_- Tudo bem. – antes de acompanha-la, ela olha para Kaoru e aponta – Eu avisei._

_As duas saem rindo quando estão a uma distância segura, depois olham para as vítimas que restam. Tamaki está entretido bancando o rei francês, então não vale a pena perturbá-lo porque a vitória seria certa. Haruhi? Assim como Kyoya, a brincadeira acabaria antes da hora. Ambos têm aptidão para estraga prazeres, algo já evidente. Entediadas, elas saem pela porta sem perceber que Suzu se aproxima do noivo com cautela, observando-as se afastarem assim como ele._

_- Desculpe se elas estão te causando problemas. Eu posso falar com as duas._

_- Não há necessidade. Até agora todas vocês têm trazido muitos clientes novos, interessados em conhecê-las melhor. Eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito, embora os homens de nada adiantem._

_- Sei... – ela sorri de lado, juntando as mãos atrás das costas – A nós também não interessa. – o rapaz a encara pelo canto dos olhos e para de escrever, desviando o olhar novamente._

_- Sabe me dizer o motivo dos seus pais terem aceitado esse acordo de casamento? – a garota olha um pouco surpresa para ele, mas volta a ver os arredores notando que não o fará se virar._

_- Não faço a menor ideia. Mas e seu pai? Tem noção das suas razões?_

_- Nenhuma. – Suzu vira na sua direção e ri – Eu fiz ou disse alguma coisa engraçada?_

_- "Alguma coisa" não, tudo! Parecia que você realmente queria dizer "se eu soubesse como a cabeça do meu pai funciona, provavelmente já estaria um passo a frente dele". – Kyoya a encara sentindo o rosto se contorcer com três sentimentos diferentes: confusão, surpresa e – Alívio? – as pupilas dele dilatam ainda mais – Você me parece aliviado acima de tudo. É mais reconfortante se conversar com alguém sem precisar conter suas palavras e sensações, não?! – ele bufa intrigado, fazendo-a rir baixinho, mas é só ela se distanciar e um sorriso relaxado toma conta de seu rosto._

_Do lado de fora da sala, Aika vai para o refeitório buscar dois sucos e Aiko aguarda perto do chafariz no jardim. Os gêmeos as seguem e se dividem. Silencioso, Kaoru se aproxima da noiva de costas e fica ao seu lado, observando-a fazer uma careta para a estátua do garotinho._

_- O que foi? – ela torce o nariz e pende a cabeça para o lado, sendo copiada por ele._

_- Essa estátua é muito pervertida. Um menino urinando? Podiam arranjar algo melhor!_

_- Você e sua irmã são muito perceptivas, não é?! – a moça sorri maliciosamente, unindo as mãos pendendo para trás, e o encara._

_- Quis dizer bisbilhoteiras? A analítica é a Suzu-neesan._

_- Foi engraçada aquela sua encenação no clube. Hikaru ficou um pouco aborrecido._

_- E você não? – o rapaz apenas sorri em negação e ela pisca um pouco confusa – É estranho. Vocês são tão... Diferentes. Ainda assim parecem melhores amigos._

_- E somos. Nós gostamos muito um do outro. Mas você não tem preferências diferentes da sua irmã também? Nem gêmeos são iguais! – Aiko nega com a cabeça, surpreendendo-o._

_- Eu gosto das mesmas coisas que Aika. Quando crianças, a gente era alimentada do mesmo jeito. Sempre ganhamos presentes iguais no aniversário e em outras datas festivas, mas quase não pedíamos brinquedos novos porque dificilmente enjoávamos dos antigos. – ela pausa e ri – Agora eu lembrei... Nós duas gostávamos de usar os brinquedos dos nossos irmãos, e quando sabíamos que eles estavam enjoando deles sempre inventávamos formas diferentes de nos divertir, assim os nossos pais não precisariam comprar novos._

_- Mas por que vocês não queriam isso? Seus pais tinham condição de comprar, não é?!_

_- Sim. Acontece que... – a garota ri entristecida – Achávamos que se nós não precisássemos de brinquedos e outras coisas novas, eles não trabalhariam tanto e ficariam mais tempo em casa. – Kaoru sente a boca se abrir em surpresa e comoção, mas tenta disfarçar sua súbita vontade de dar um abraço na jovem – É claro, nada disso funcionou, mas nos acostumamos com essa economia._

_- E por que tingiram os cabelos com cores diferentes então? – Aiko sorri misteriosamente e vai andando em direção ao labirinto, sendo seguida por ele._

_- Ah, isso é porque nós nunca nos demos bem com garotos no primário, então os nossos pais acharam que ficaríamos melhor estudando perto de uma das nossas amigas. De todas, Linh era a única com vontade de estudar em uma escola para garotas, daí fomos para Santa Lobelia. Aquelas doidas importunavam muito ela, então não importava quantas atividades divertidas fizéssemos e nem o quanto nossas famílias estivessem satisfeitas com o progresso dos nossos talentos, nós nos sentíamos deslocadas. As outras tinham clara inveja de Aika e eu também, por isso, e talvez pelas brincadeiras vingativas que fazíamos protegendo Linh, elas gozavam por sermos gêmeas._

_- Daí vocês resolveram pintar os cabelos e colocar lentes de contato?_

_- É. Odiávamos aquele uniforme, então fizemos o nosso próprio, que é este, e usamos contra as regras da diretora. Ela era chata! Mas o Kyoya-san já deve ter informado sobre isso, certo?!_

_- Acho que ouvimos alguma coisa sobre isso. – Kaoru desvia o olhar, fazendo-a rir._

_- É inútil bancar o desentendido. Nós sabemos do vício dele de pesquisar a vida dos outros._

_- Por acaso vocês sabem disso porque a "Suzu-neesan" contou? – a moça ri._

_- Mais ou menos. Ela não costuma investigar as pessoas, apenas coleta informações olhando a forma como vivem. É claro, a gente ajuda de vez em quando. Aika e eu sabemos como irritar, e é só a pessoa sair do sério que mostra sua verdadeira personalidade._

_- Existem outras formas de se conhecer alguém, sabia?!_

_- Disse o gêmeo caçula da dupla de arrasa corações no ginásio em Ouran?_

_- O que quer dizer? – ele sente o coração dar um salto e se arrepia._

_- Eu disse que se fazer de desentendido é inútil. Todas nós sabemos sobre sua cruel atitude com as moças que se declaravam para vocês. Tamaki-senpai quem contou._

_- Bem... Acho que Hikaru e eu vamos ter uma conversinha com o nosso senhor. – ela ri pela expressão aborrecida e o sorriso maléfico dele, fazendo-o se divertir – Então você considera iniciar como minha amiga? – Kaoru para de andar, virando-se e estendendo a mão direita._

_- Tudo bem. – Aiko a aperta – Eu espero que nos demos bem, Kao-chan._

_Nesse instante, Hikaru e Aika se aproximam dos dois e os assustam. Ela segura um suco de caixa na mão direita, com uma expressão assustadora, e ele anda ao seu lado todo molhado._

_- Onde está meu suco? – Aiko se apressa em perguntar e recebe a bebida da irmã – O que houve com vocês? Embora... – ela olha o rapaz molhado e evita um riso com as costas da mão._

_- Pode ficar com o meu. Já deve ter imaginado o que aconteceu. Hikaru me aborreceu._

_- E precisava ter espirrado o suco de morango em mim? Você vai ver, eu vou me vingar!_

_- Acho que nós podemos resolver isso de uma forma melhor. – Kaoru sugere – Por que não competimos para ver quem tem mais criatividade fazendo brincadeiras?_

_- Ah, é uma boa ideia! – Aiko bate as mãos, sem querer espirrando o conteúdo da caixa bem no rosto de Hikaru e fazendo os outros dois rirem – Ai meu Deus, desculpe!_

_Horas mais tarde, o mesmo carro da manhã aparece na porta do colégio. Os grandes irmãos das gêmeas descem da limusine seguindo um sorridente garotinho de cabelos picotados, parecido com Linh, que saltita até encontrar a dita moça saindo ao lado das amigas, acompanhadas por seu corpo de noivos. Ele corre eufórico e agarra a barra da saia dela, dando-lhe um susto._

_- Onee-chan, estava com saudade! – ela se abaixa para conversar e deixa a mala no chão._

_- Eu também senti. Como foi a aula? Comportou-se? – ele sorri e confirma, recebendo dela um cafuné na cabeça e dos desconhecidos olhares curiosos, encabulando-o e o fazendo se esconder atrás da garota ao levantar – Este é meu irmãozinho, Sora. Diga olá. – o menino acena de leve._

_- Oh, ele é uma gracinha! – Haruhi se abaixa junto com Tamaki e Honey – Oi!_

_- Ele é tímido. Acho que não vão conseguir tirá-lo de perto da Linh. – Suzu passa a frente – Por hora é melhor irmos embora. Nós nos veremos amanhã. – todos se despedem._


	4. Ricos, Nobres e Plebeus

**Cap. 4**

**Ricos, Nobres e Plebeus**

_Dez dias já se foram. Para a surpresa de Kyoya, quase nenhum dos seus conselhos funciona com as novatas de Ouran. Em toda sugestão de passatempo, refeição, lugares de descanso e dicas de vestuário, Aika e Aiko modificam a programação com a justificativa de estarem "melhorando" as suas opções "chatas". Hikaru e Kaoru adoram essas mudanças, se divertindo com as escolhas de fantasias para Honey e os diversos jogos que elas trazem todos os dias._

_De longe, todas as moças passam o dia observando o funcionamento do Clube de Anfitriões, o que acaba os deixando nervosos em certas ocasiões, especialmente porque o número de clientes do gênero masculino cresceu absurdamente e a sala de música parece um cubículo. Ainda assim, em cortesia e delicadeza, as donzelas dispensam todos os pretendentes sem dizer claramente que estão comprometidas com eles. As próprias gêmeas fingiram que seu anúncio dias atrás era piada._

_Maiko come pouco, mas se delicia com todos os petiscos que vê pela frente. Linh sempre fica acomodada em um canto do aposento, numa poltrona encostada da parede, lendo qualquer coisa. Suzu permanece por perto, sentada em uma cadeira de uma das mesas de chá vaga e digitando os "relatórios das atividades diárias", como ela mesma diz, em seu computador. Esses deveriam ser as cartas enviadas por e-mail todo dia a sua família, que repassa as informações aos outros pais._

_No fim, excerto pelos seus noivos, elas acabam se tornando elementos da paisagem aos olhos dos demais, a menos que sejam percebidas quando passam perto de outras pessoas ou conversem com quem está tendo atenção do público. É o caso de Aika e Aiko. A dupla dinâmica desbanca os anfitriões quando os seus sorrisos estão encantando as clientes e suas histórias alcançam o ponto máximo de emoção. A reação é diferente com cada membro, a começar pelos primos da turma._

_- Mitsukuni, a sua gravata está torta. – Mori se ajoelha para arrumá-la._

_- Ah, obrigado Takashi. – o guloso coelhinho sorri com resquícios de bolo na bochecha._

_- Shi-niisan, pode amarrar os meus sapatos? Acho que desaprendi como fazer sozinha. – ele se vira para Aiko e faz um laço em cada pé._

_- Shi-niisan, pode ver se minha boca está suja de chocolate? – Aika fecha os olhos e ri assim que sente o guardanapo passar no canto dos lábios._

_- Shi-niisan? – Haruhi questiona de pé ao lado de Suzu, digitando rápido no computador._

_- Elas acham que Takashi é muito comprido, então abreviaram para "Shi". Além disso, com essa personalidade calma e protetora, não é surpresa as duas o tratarem mesmo como a um irmão mais velho, do jeito que Maiko faz. – ela ri até notar o olhar fixo da moça – Por que me olha assim Haruhi? Parece estar tirando minhas medidas._

_- Não é isso... Sabe Suzu, você às vezes parece igual ao Kyoya-senpai. O que tanta escreve?_

_- Bem, além dos e-mails para meus pais e os das garotas, eu tenho outros hobbies._

_- Por exemplo? – a jovem mostra uma pasta no computador e abre um arquivo._

_- Vê esta tabela? Tem o nome de todas as pessoas que conheço. Talvez encontre semelhança com as organizadas por Kyoya, mas a minha não prioriza posições econômicas e os parentescos de interesse empresarial. Eu gosto de analisar os outros e descobrir coisas importantes sobre eles._

_- Você anotou informações dos anfitriões?! – ela admira os detalhes na tela e puxa a cadeira mais próxima, sentando perto da moça – Agora fiquei interessado. Pode me mostrar?_

_- Claro! Mas só se você prometer não contar para nenhum deles. – Haruhi concorda e faz o mesmo sinal que ela de silêncio, fingindo passar um zíper na boca, antes de rir – Muito bem... As informações que coleto são coisas consideradas triviais para muita gente, como comida favorita, a cor com a qual a pessoa encaixa melhor... Aika e Aiko me ajudam muito nisso, porque brincam de todas as formas possíveis com quem conhecem. Por exemplo, agora mesmo enquanto elas estão se intrometendo na conversa de Takashi-senpai e Honey-chan com suas clientes eu posso dizer que a falta de reação por parte deles os classifica como pessoas calmas. Afinal, quem consegue suportar por muito tempo com uma garota agarrada no braço ou uma o sufocando pelo pescoço?_

_- Tem razão. – Haruhi ri, observando respectivamente Aika prendendo Mori e Aiko dando um abraço de urso em Honey – Mas por que você se interessa em coletar essas informações?_

_- Minha experiência diz que quando se é apresentado para alguém, você só consegue ver da pessoa aquilo que ela faz questão de lhe mostrar. As coisas não superficiais, as que não se permite apresentar, ficam guardadas no íntimo, para apenas pessoas realmente especiais enxergarem. Em exemplo, Kyoya é alguém muito fechado. Ele raramente sorri, e quando o faz é um sorriso irônico._

_- Ou sádico. – a ouvinte completa rindo de lado, olhando o rapaz de pé num canto fazendo suas típicas anotações – Você nunca o conheceu e sabe dizer isso logo de cara?_

_- Mas essa é uma informação superficial, assim como saber de quem ele é filho ou descobrir o que ele tanto escreve naqueles papéis. O que eu sei dele é algo que talvez você já saiba por tempo de convivência a mais: Kyoya detesta acordar cedo._

_- É verdade, ele odeia! – as duas riem – É porque acaba dormindo tarde muitas vezes._

_- Então... Eu cheguei a essa conclusão três dias atrás, quando notei que pelo menos seis das oito tentativas de Tamaki-senpai de despertá-lo antes das sete da manhã para nos ajudar a decidir quais atividades faríamos em conjunto depois das aulas resultaram em respostas agressivas, após longos momentos de silêncio. Além disso, embora Kyoya tenha muitos talentos, dentre eles a fina arte de diferenciar uma obra falsa da verdadeira, assim como o pai de Maiko, ele não os utiliza._

_- Eu pensei que os pais da Mai-chan fossem leiloeiros de obras de arte, feitas a mão._

_- Não exatamente. O tio mais novo dela sim, mas sua mãe, por exemplo, é pintora, e o pai a conheceu justamente na inauguração da sua galeria. Ele estava lá como crítico artístico. Eles logo se apaixonaram e Maiko nasceu um ano depois do casamento. Precisa ver como os dois são lindos, e ela puxou o talento de ambos! Mas de todas as coisas, Maiko gosta mais de tricotar e costurar._

_- Entendi. E por que disse que Kyoya-senpai não usa seus talentos?_

_- E não é verdade? Você nunca observou como ele parece saber um pouco de tudo? Kyoya é bom com números, lembra detalhes históricos de outros países além do Japão; até mesmo impõe as opiniões sem medo e toma decisões como um líder nato. Contudo, ele está sempre esperando pelas palavras de terceiros. Kyoya só diz alguma coisa quando se reportam a ele, e se as suas ideias não forem requisitadas permanece calado. Nunca diz claramente como se sente, excerto aqui. Dentro deste clube, ele parece à vontade e até conversa normalmente com vocês. Mas com as clientes..._

_- Bem, não posso negar que seja verdade. Kyoya-senpai faz vários relacionamentos por pura conveniência, então é difícil dizer quando ele realmente gosta de alguém._

_- A mim parece que vocês o agradam, o deixam mais confortável. Isso é bom. – Suzu sorri e suspira pensativa, apoiando o queixo na mão – Adoraria despertar um sorriso sincero nele._

_- Eim? – um pouco surpresa, Haruhi a encara fingindo não ter escutado e ela ri sem graça._

_- Nada. Enfim... No que desrespeito aos demais anfitriões, eu considero Tamaki-senpai bem divertido. Ele deixa transparecer claramente suas emoções, portanto é simples entender como sua mente funciona, mas ainda existe uma lacuna enorme de dor contida em seus olhos. É quase uma lasca de vidro restante de um vitral que se quebrou perfurando seu coração. Você me entende?_

_- Sim. – a jovem olha com pesar e ao mesmo tempo carinho Maiko discutindo animada algo engraçado com ele e outras quatro clientes – Mas isso é porque Tamaki-senpai sofreu muito._

_- Eu sei da história sobre Suou-san ter sido condenado pela mãe a casar com uma mulher de quem não gostava e nunca mais poder ver sua amada e o próprio filho. Não me admira saber que Tamaki-senpai é o único herdeiro da família, afinal, o seu pai deve ter amado muito a mãe dele. O coitado... Seu coração deve ter se partido em mil pedaços naquela época, mas me parece ridícula a decisão de ter aceitado as ordens da senhora Suou. O medo de ser deserdado deve ter sido maior. – Haruhi não responde a afirmação, então Suzu prossegue – Se Tamaki-senpai se prender ao desejo de querer agradar àquela senhora, assim como o de Kyoya em conseguir reconhecimento do pai, o seu sofrimento se multiplicará e terminará com o mesmo destino._

_- Como sabe tanto sobre eles? Não pode ter sido apenas analisando de longe._

_- De fato. Ocorre que os sócios dos meus pais são muito próximos, financeiramente falando, dos familiares de todos. Eles sim chegaram a conhecê-los melhor e puderam observar atentamente o comportamento familiar dentro da empresa. Alguns pais, ricos, nobres ou pobres, sonham com o dia em que seus filhos darão continuidade aos seus negócios, ou ao menos esperam vê-los dentro da mesma linha de carreira. Fico me perguntando qual a razão de com eles ser diferente._

_- Também não sei explicar essa reação. Meu pai e eu sempre fomos muito próximos, mas eu me preocupo muito com ele porque faz extravagâncias, exatamente como Tamaki-senpai, então os papéis se invertem. Eu acabo como a figura paterna._

_- Verdade? Gostaria de ver isso. – as duas riem – Embora... Se seu pai e Tamaki-senpai são mesmo tão parecidos, acredito que o relacionamento entre vocês também seja igual._

_- Mais ou menos. Eu consigo lidar com os dois da mesma maneira. Melhorou com Tamaki-senpai de uns tempos pra cá porque ele aceitou parar de me chamar de filha. Às vezes parecia que tinha dois pais em vez de um! Na verdade, quando os dois se encontraram a primeira impressão do meu pai sobre ele foi de que era um idiota. – elas riem de novo – Ele também não gostou por eu ter que me disfarçar de homem para conseguir clientes no clube e pagar a minha dívida pelo vaso quebrado no meu primeiro dia em Ouran. O Tamaki-senpai queria muito o reconhecimento dele, não sei dizer exatamente o motivo, mas hoje os dois se dão melhor._

_- Ora, então você é mesmo uma garota? – os pelos do corpo de Haruhi instantaneamente se ouriçam, fazendo Suzu rir – Não se preocupe, eu nem pensava em contar isso a alguém._

_- Como descobriu? Quer dizer... Você suspeitava antes de eu dizer agora?_

_- Não sou boba Haruhi. As gêmeas também perceberam, apenas estão fazendo seu papel de desentendidas, assim como Maiko e Linh. Você é bonita e delicada e tem gostos muito simples, ao contrário dos seus senpais. Seria difícil não adivinhar sua identidade._

_- Então por que ainda não contaram nada aos outros?_

_- Tamaki-senpai e os demais parecem contentes por deixa-la conosco, embora isso pareça lhe prejudicar no alcance da sua meta de clientes. – a garota suspira e serve chá a moça – Obrigada._

_- Eles só acham que se ficar perto de vocês eu acabe me parecendo mais com uma garota._

_- E isso é bom ou ruim? Se não está bem com essa decisão, não é obrigada a ficar conosco._

_- Por favor, não me entenda mal! Eu gosto de ficar com vocês. São boas moças. Além disso, não acho algo ruim ficar mais feminina. Aparentemente, por não ter tido minha mãe ao meu lado por muito tempo, sou um pouco atrasada nos quesitos moda e maquiagem. Deve ser estranho pra uma garota se parecer mais com um homem, não é?!_

_- Isso não é ser uma garota Haruhi, é somente viver de aparências. E... Sua mãe morreu? – a jovem afirma com a cabeça e Suzu suspira – Entendo. Veja, são várias as coisas que costumam servir de desculpa para uma pessoa agir como completa idiota. Muita gente usa seu nome ou sua beleza para conseguir aquilo que deseja, portanto, você não deve se sentir mal por não ser como as outras garotas, especialmente as superficiais. Tem razão, é bom se preocupar com o lado de fora, mas não vale seu esforço excessivo. Suas qualidades são mais aparentes e assim deve ser._

_- Obrigada. Mas está tudo bem em ficar com vocês?_

_- Claro. Eu tenho certeza de que todas ficarão contentes em tê-la como amiga._

_- Que bom. – ambas sorriem e voltam a observar os amigos – Você não comentou de Hikaru e Kaoru. O que acha deles? – Suzu pensa um pouco e olha a tabela novamente._

_- Sinceramente, eu mal tenho informações sobre os dois. É difícil responder a sua pergunta sem fazer um julgamento superficial. O que posso dizer não deve ser novidade pra você: ambos se comportam como duas crianças, provocando os outros com brincadeiras algumas vezes até cruéis. Nisso eles se parecem muito com as gêmeas, mas existe uma diferença invisível. A meu ver, Aika e Aiko têm algo que os dois não possuem. – Haruhi a encara curiosa e ela ergue o indicador – Sua ligação pode ser mais forte porque Hikaru e Kaoru não permitem a aproximação de qualquer um. Eles se afastam das pessoas e às vezes se trancam no próprio mundo, onde se importam somente um com o outro. As irmãs encrenqueiras, por outro lado, se preocupam em conhecer quem está a sua volta para saber lidar com o desconhecido. Em parte essa atitude foi incentivada pelos seus pais e os irmãos, mas em geral as duas gostam de desbravar terrenos estranhos._

_- Alguns dias atrás elas chegaram acompanhadas deles. Eles são três, certo?!_

_- Correto. Os irmãos mais velhos já são casados e o mais novo mora com a namorada. Como os pais não ficam muito tempo em casa por conta das viagens,_ _os dois costumam fazer companhia as duas durante as viagens deles, mas os três irmãos as protegem bastante._

_- Não só eles. Parece que todas vocês são muito queridas pelas suas famílias._

_- É verdade. Temos sorte de ter nascido com bons pais, ou ao menos se foi por determinação de uma força maior nós tivemos o privilégio de ter essa benção em relação a outras pessoas. Mas a sua afirmação se baseia em quê? Por que acha isso?_

_- Bem, eu escutei do Kyoya-senpai que já foram muito vistas em viagens com seus pais._

_- Ah, então de fato ele fez uma investigação ao nosso respeito. Imagino por que ele próprio e os outros não vieram tirar dúvidas conosco._

_- Acho que pra ele é menos vergonhoso, e mais prático pros rapazes._

_- Hunhum... Bom, certamente nós já viajamos muito com nossos pais, mas somente quando eles estão disponíveis. Era mais divertido durante a nossa infância, especialmente para Linh._

_- Quer dizer pelo divórcio dos pais dela? O que aconteceu? Quer dizer, eu não quero bancar a bisbilhoteira, só perguntei por...!_

_- Não se preocupe. Você não parece o tipo de pessoa fofoqueira, e também não é segredo para ninguém. Eu posso falar... A mãe de Linh, a atriz Mika, conheceu o pai dela, George, durante um caso bem inusitado. Sua casa tinha sido invadida e seu agente o recomendou como advogado. Eles se interessaram um pelo outro desde o começo, foi o que me disseram os pais de Maiko, que são os melhores amigos deles desde antes do nosso nascimento. Acontece que esse relacionamento devia ser menos interessante para ela do que foi a ele. Casaram porque Linh já estava a caminho._

_- Então a mãe dela engravidou antes deles atarem compromisso?_

_- Sim. Linh não acha que seu nascimento foi abençoado. Sua mãe a adora, mas sempre lidou com a filha de um jeito muito rigoroso, exigindo que seja perfeita. Não sei se ela puxou o dom de interpretar da madame Mika, mas na frente dos outros costuma ser muito controlada. Lembra-se do primeiro dia, de como Linh agiu? – Haruhi confirma com a cabeça – Seu temperamento é bem imprevisível. Como ela tem mania de guardar o que sente, para não aborrecer os outros, acaba por piorar sua situação. Quase nunca desabafa conosco... Mesmo assim, somos suas melhores amigas. E únicas... Linh odiava nossa antiga escola e todos zombavam dela por ser mestiça._

_- Porque o pai dela é estrangeiro? – Suzu suspira._

_- Exatamente. Faziam brincadeiras de mau gosto e às vezes jogavam coisas nela. O senhor George nunca disse o motivo, mas deve ter sido por isso que se separou da esposa. Ele sempre teve um carinho especial por Linh, mesmo amando os seus dois filhos, e pode ter se sentido mal vendo a pobrezinha sofrendo com as gozações dos colegas enquanto ouvia a mãe mandá-la se moldar de acordo com as exigências da sociedade. – pausa – Pouco antes desse divórcio nasceu o irmãozinho da Linh, Sora. Você se lembra dele?_

_- Sim. Ele veio busca-la no mesmo dia que os irmãos da Aika e da Aiko._

_- Pois é. Sora vive grudado na Linh. Ela o protege muito para não sofrer o preconceito que passou, então, ele é mais sorridente do que a irmã, mas sente as mudanças de humor dela e acaba tomando suas dores. Pelo menos em geral os parentes dos dois lados da família gostam deles._

_- Que bom... E qual a história da Mai-chan? Ela é filha única, como você, não é?!_

_- Sim. Da Maiko não há muito que dizer. Ela é o consagrado tesouro da casa, adorada pelos pais, tios, avós, primos e demais membros da família. Seus gostos são simples, desde a escolha dos acompanhamentos no café-da-manhã até quando fala dos presentes que adoraria ganhar de Natal ou no aniversário. – as duas riem – Pode-se dizer que é bem fácil agradá-la. Maiko prefere coisas produzidas à mão que compradas, e isso vai além do talento artístico contido no seu sangue._

_- Ela é boa em outras coisas além de tricotar, costurar, bordar, fiar e tudo mais?_

_- Ela é boa em identificar tecidos e gosta de moda, mas Maiko pinta paisagens também._

_- Eu adoraria um agasalho de lã. Sinto falta especialmente no inverno._

_- Diga isso a ela e quem sabe não consiga um. Maiko adora mais que tudo fazer roupas para os outros. Sabia que em todos os natais nós usamos blusas de tricô feitas por ela?_

_- Verdade? Todas iguais? – Suzu confirma e elas riem juntas – Nossa, deve ser divertido!_

_- E é! Nós nos revezamos para comemorar na casa uma da outra, mas sempre levamos essas blusas azuis. As das nossas mães são vermelhas e dos pais brancas. Cada uma tem o nome do seu proprietário. Maiko levou quase um ano produzindo todas, isso porque deu pausas. Teve dias em que ela passava cerca de cinco horas por dia na frente do tear no seu quarto, tecendo tapetes, redes toalhas, roupas de cama e etc. Sabe um jogo divertido que todas nós gostamos de jogar? Chama-se "fios cruzados". Nós pegamos algumas linhas, enrolamos nos dedos e tentamos formar desenhos com as mãos. Já experimentou fazer isso?_

_- Não, mas em teoria sei como se joga. Gostaria de tentar um dia._

_- É evidente que a própria Maiko poderia te ensinar melhor, porém, se quiser pode pedir pra qualquer uma de nós quando quiser aprender._

_- Obrigada. – sorrindo, Suzu se vira ao computador portátil e solta um resmungo._

_- Não acredito! Meu notebook descarregou e não me lembrei de trazer os cabos de força!_

_- Sem problema. Você pode usar uma das salas de informática._

_- Elas não são muito barulhentas? Acho que prefiro uma biblioteca._

_- Acredite, não adianta para onde vá, serão poucas as salas com quase nenhum barulho._

_- Bem, neste caso eu vou para a sala reservada. – ela recolhe o equipamento e se levanta._

_- Sala reservada? Que sala reservada?_

_- Eu conversei com o reitor e ele concedeu uma sala para mim e as garotas usarmos quando quisermos. Achei desnecessário no começo, mas parece que agora vou precisar utilizá-la._

_- E onde fica? – Haruhi se levanta disposta a segui-la._

_- Venha comigo e eu te mostro. É uma continuação de um dos laboratórios de informática e aparentemente era usada como sala de manutenção para computadores quebrados. Fica de frente para o jardim, no primeiro andar, então a corrente de vento e o cheiro das flores deixa o ambiente bem agradável. – as duas saem recebendo atenção dos anfitriões e das amigas, mas essas ignoram._

_Depois de apresentar seu local de trabalho para Haruhi, Suzu coloca o notebook ao lado do de Linh e senta na cadeira azul colada a mesa do computador, ligando-o e revisando mentalmente sua lista de adições na tabela montada para guardar no pen-drive e repassar depois a original. Em três horas ninguém a incomoda e qualquer som só é ouvido pelas risadas de colegiais caminhando no jardim. A garota coloca suco em um copo sobre a mesa ao lado da pequena geladeira e retorna._

_A essa altura da tarde as aulas devem estar na metade e o sol permanece forte, refletindo na janela por trás da cabeça da moça. Sua blusa decotada amarelo-queimado, por cima da branca de mangas caídas, ganha um tom tão claro quanto o short preto por cima da meia-calça encanecida. No canto esquerdo os jacintos florescem orgulhosos balançando com o vento, e quando o sopro da brisa cessa a entrada da sala é aberta. Suzu desvia sua atenção e toma um susto vendo quem é._

_- Atrapalho? – o rapaz pergunta antes de fechar a porta._

_- Não. Por favor, fique a vontade. O que deseja Kyoya?_

_- Fiquei intrigado por não ter voltado até o recomeço das aulas e imaginei onde estaria._

_- Oh Deus, já passou das quatro da tarde? Não acredito! – ela se levanta alarmada, olhando o relógio digital no computador – Eu me distraí._

_- Fazendo o quê? – antes de ele dar a volta na mesa, Suzu minimiza a nota sobre seu humor e maximiza a página onde escreveu anotações das atividades diárias das amigas – Outra carta?_

_- Sabe que não é bem uma carta. Está mais para relatório._

_- Mas o modo como você escreve não se parece com algo técnico._

_- Como assim? – ela vira o rosto para encará-lo, com bochechas rosadas e mãos no teclado._

_- Você separa as notas sobre suas amigas em tópicos com seus nomes e então acrescenta em uma mensagem escrita anteriormente, onde a narração é semelhante a uma conversa. Analisando minuciosamente, suas cartas estão disfarçadas de relatórios. Mas ainda não entendi o motivo._

_- Nossa...! Seu olhar metódico é muito cruel, Kyoya. – ele estranha a afirmação, o que a faz rir antes de voltar sua concentração ao monitor – Imagine se eu iria me dar ao trabalho de passar cartas sentimentais aos meus pais quando sei que eles não teriam tempo de ler. Para ter noção, os dois têm BIP e me deram um dizendo que seria mais fácil me comunicar com eles caso precisasse, mas quase nunca atendem. Excerto se antes da mensagem vier escrito "emergência". Além disso, eu os vejo uma vez a cada cinco dias, então isso é desnecessário mesmo. – o rapaz passa um tempo calado, medindo a resposta da jovem, e então resolve puxar uma cadeira e sentar a sua frente._

_- Importa-se de me responder uma coisa? – Suzu desliga o computador e põe o queixo sobre a mão, sorrindo e dando total atenção a ele – Qual o motivo para terem sido escolhidas como..._

_- Acho que já deixamos bem claro: nenhuma de nós sabe a razão de sermos suas noivas._

_- Mas vocês participaram da mesma reunião em que seus pais compareceram._

_- Realmente. Contudo, quando aparecemos por lá, eles já tinham resolvido tudo por nós._

_- E tem ao menos alguma ideia do objetivo que eles poderiam ter com tudo isso?_

_- Ele não é óbvio, nos casar? – ela ri e tira o cotovelo da mesa – Não há segundas intenções da parte deles. Se você acha ruim essa situação, fale com seu pai e desmarque o casamento._

_- Não posso. – ele se recosta na cadeira e desvia o olhar – Não posso ir contra meu pai._

_- Como é? – Suzu ri mais incrédula – Que tipo de homem é você, Kyoya?_

_- Não entendi. – o jovem franze o cenho – A quê se refere?_

_- Por que se deixa guiar pelas vontades de seu pai e não pelas suas?_

_- Você se voltaria contra os seus pais, as pessoas que te criaram?_

_- Eu sou grata a eles por aceitarem ficar comigo. Afinal, ninguém pede para nascer e eu até podia ter sido abandonada. Acontece... Mas se eu concordasse com tudo que decidem não saberia viver por conta própria, nem teria liberdade. Meu avô já dizia: criamos os filhos para o mundo. O seu pai te educou para fazer as coisas do jeito dele ou para você se tornar independente? – Kyoya abre a boca, mas não consegue falar – Como pode adquirir respeito se abaixa a cabeça para ele?_

_- Eu tenho condições de fazer as coisas da minha maneira, sem ajuda dele._

_- Eu sei disso. – ela sorri e o surpreende – Você é inteligente e habilidoso. Por que não segue suas próprias metas e ultrapassa seus irmãos ao invés de se conformar com a posição em que seu pai te colocou? – novamente, o rapaz fica sem resposta – Não estou dizendo que deve sair de casa e cuspir no prato em que comeu, contudo, seria bom começar abandonando seu jeito calculista._

_- Você não pode afirmar coisas sobre mim tendo me conhecido em menos de duas semanas. – ele se levanta, recolhe seus papéis e vira de costas, pronto para ir embora._

_- Tem razão, não posso. Talvez por isso fosse melhor você abandonar o cargo de detetive pra variar e, da próxima vez, vir conversar comigo quando tiver alguma dúvida ao invés de pesquisar minha vida pessoal na internet. – Kyoya se vira assustado e envergonhado, recebendo um sorriso de canto quando Suzu cruza as pernas e pende a cabeça para o lado – Eu lamento afirmar isso em tão pouco tempo de convivência, porque estou andando em um campo minado, mesmo assim pode ser bom ouvir de alguém de fora do seu meio: você é um medroso, Ootori Kyoya. – as pupilas dele se arregalam, observando atentamente a noiva levantar da cadeira, recolhendo seu notebook e o de Linh antes de ficar ao seu lado – Você é um covarde e nem sequer sabe o motivo._

_- É melhor se calar. Está mesmo pisando em um campo minado e não vai gostar se uma das bombas explodir perto de você! – Suzu ergue uma sobrancelha e ri, irritando-o ainda mais – Diga então: se não costuma concordar com o que seus pais decidem no seu lugar, por que aceitou esse acordo de casamento? Se eu sou um covarde, por que quer se casar comigo?_

_- E quando eu disse que queria? – a surpresa o silencia novamente, fazendo-a expirar – As únicas intenções que tenho de ter aceitado estudar nessa academia foi para ficar perto das minhas amigas. Fora isso, eu concordei em conhecê-lo, e a menos que esteja perdendo a memória eu disse várias vezes, assim como as outras: a cerimônia é incerta. Só casamos se houver acordo de ambas as partes. Da parte das garotas eu não sei, mas se tratando de mim, por enquanto, me faltam boas expectativas de um possível futuro onde você se encaixe, Kyoya. – ela começa a andar até a porta – Não era minha intenção ser rude. É bom saber que eu não costumo dizer abertamente como me sinto, assim como você, mas achei necessário falar nesse caso. E posso frisar uma coisa... – vira-se depois de girar a maçaneta – Sem coragem para enfrentar seu pai, não pode se casar com mulher alguma. – dito isso, Suzu sai e deixa para trás um Kyoya atônito, achando Tamaki no corredor._

_- Oh, olá Suzu! – ele ergue a mão em cumprimento – Você não viu Kyoya por aqui, viu?_

_- Na verdade sim. Estava conversando com ele na sala reservada do laboratório cinco._

_- Mesmo? Ah, então tudo bem. Achei que ele estivesse matando aula! Mas seria estranho._

_- Tem razão. – ela sorri e sussurra ao passar por ele – Por isso pessoas ricas me chateiam._


	5. Quando a Neve Derrete

**Cap. 5**

**Quando a Neve Derrete**

_Meados de dezembro. Vago progresso. Todos os dias os anfitriões aguardam suas noivas na entrada do colégio, passam-se as horas e no final das aulas, com um suave aceno de "até logo", se vão. Os gêmeos parecem se divertir, mas quando estão sós as personalidades individuais fazem a quebra do conforto. Quer dizer, em climas diferentes. Aika fica facilmente enfurecida próxima a Hikaru, sentindo um misto de reações involuntárias do próprio corpo que não sabe explicar._

_Por sua vez, ele devolve da mesma forma e eles logo acabam brigando. Tratando-se dos mais novos, Aiko gosta de conversar com Kaoru e juntos ficam horas falando sobre muitas coisas, toda vez ignorando quem está ao redor. Recebendo olhares enciumados ou maliciosos, eles então vão ao seu refúgio secreto, uma entrada entre a cerca-viva do labirinto no jardim que dá em um beco sem saída fechado dos dois lados. Lá os dois passam o tempo livre brincando com jogos de bolso._

_Por outro lado, em certos momentos quando o rapaz vê seu irmão se divertindo com as suas próprias provocações sobre a noiva, sente-se sozinho, uma sensação parecida de perda provada em situação semelhante com Haruhi. A companheira de passatempos não pode fazer muita coisa além de observar calada e tentar distrai-lo, porque sua irmã não nota o quanto está quebrando, mesmo sem querer, a ligação forte dos dois. Aika interessa a Hikaru, Kaoru está solitário e Aiko lamenta._

_Suzu permanece observando com cautela todas as reações dos rapazes com suas amigas, ato que não passa despercebido por Kyoya. Tamaki e Haruhi acham tanta preocupação algo bondoso e de muita consideração da sua parte, mas para ele os olhos da moça estão voltados várias vezes aos erros dos jovens, erros quando cometidos julgados minuciosamente. E as cartas ou relatórios que são enviados relatam o dia-a-dia de todas através de seus olhos. Qual seria o veredito dos pais?_

_Linh começou a treinar judô mais frequentemente com a ajuda de Mori, quase sempre após as aulas, então no fim da tarde é recepcionada por um carinhoso abraço do irmãozinho Sora, que a espera ansioso sobre a guarda de um dos voluntários irmãos das gêmeas se revezando para trazê-lo. Algumas vezes o menino fica observando o treino sentado em um canto, quieto e atencioso. Os demais alunos percebem com curiosidade o enorme poder de concentração do garoto e o elogiam._

_Sua irmã já não acha isso bom. Em um dia como esse, no final do treino ela dá dinheiro ao pequeno para comprar alguma bebida quente na máquina da cantina e senta ao lado de Mori com uma toalha branca sobre os ombros, secando seu suor. Os dois olham a neve cair bebendo água._

_- Obrigada por me ajudar sempre que possível. – a garota finalmente quebra o silêncio, com os dedos se enrolando em seu colo, e Mori resmunga o similar a um "de nada" – Eu não queria te usar. Acho até que estou abusando da sua boa vontade... Eu gosto de ter voltado a praticar judô e é divertido ficar aqui depois das aulas, mas se eu estiver sendo inconveniente é só dizer e..._

_- Não está. – ele responde simplesmente e ela balança a cabeça em compreensão, voltando os olhos para frente novamente e retornando a mudez temporariamente enquanto observa os poucos alunos restantes no colégio passarem pelo pátio para irem embora._

_- Alguma garota já se declarou pra você? – o restante de água na garrafa o rapaz cospe._

_- Como? – ele se recupera do engasgo passando a mão na boca; já Linh nem mesmo cora._

_- Pergunto isso porque nenhum garoto nunca disse antes que gostava de mim. Já tive umas amigas antes das meninas e alguns amigos, mas nenhum deles se declarou. – ela o olha de canto – Você já teve ter recebido muitas propostas de namoro, certo?!_

_- Não tantas quanto está pensando. – Mori desvia o olhar e pausa, buscando outro assunto – Seu irmãozinho parece se preocupar com você._

_- Foi difícil manter meu irmão longe de problemas quando estava na escola. Eu passava por críticas e rejeições muitas vezes, por ser mestiça, e não queria que ele ouvisse as coisas horrorosas saindo da boca daquela gente. Mesmo assim, Sora é inteligente e sempre sabe quando meu sorriso é falso. Ele sente minha tristeza. Meu pai diz que devíamos ter nascido gêmeos como Aika e Aiko, mas eu fui mais apressada porque queria crescer primeiro e protegê-lo. – ela ri levemente, fazendo Mori rir também antes de voltar a olhar para frente – É interessante que aqui os estudantes, e em especial as garotas, parecem gostar de Tamaki-senpai justamente por ele ser meio francês. Talvez meu problema fosse eu ser muito calada e as pessoas pensavam que a timidez era só esnobação da minha parte. Aparento ser estranha, não é?! Pareço um filhotinho amedrontado._

_- Eu não acho. – Linh não o encara, mas esconde um sorriso abraçando as pernas._

_- Sabe... Eu geralmente não costumo falar muito. É meu jeito. As meninas sempre disseram que eu precisava me expressar mais. Talvez ainda precise... Achei que eu devia ser a pessoa mais calada do mundo até conhecer você. – ri de leve, encarando-o ainda com o olhar vidrado e sério – Há quanto tempo Honey-kun e você são amigos, Takashi-kun? Muito?_

_- Muito. – ele volta a falar monossilabicamente, despertando uma fina veia na testa dela._

_- Vocês são primos, não é?! Por que são tão próximos? Simpatizou com ele quando o viu?_

_- É. – Linh procura puxar o ar discretamente, mas Mori percebe seu aborrecimento e sorri pelo canto dos lábios, desapoiando o braço direito na perna e se inclinando para trás – Nós apenas vemos a vida de uma forma parecida. – a moça curiosa olha o rapaz e cora ao vê-lo sorrir – Ele é... Diferente das outras pessoas. Era triste ver o Mitsukuni dentro daquele dojô todos os dias, dando o melhor de si treinando os alunos sem poder mostrar do que realmente gostava. Eu quis segui-lo quando Tamaki nos convidou para o Clube de Anfitriões. Aí podemos ser nós mesmos._

_- Então você também se sentia sufocado? – Mori não responde, apenas fecha os olhos – Não consigo vê-lo como um lutador. Você não me pareceu assustador em nenhum momento. – ele abre os olhos surpreso e vira o rosto para a sorridente donzela abraçando as pernas – Eu te entendo. E gostaria que soubesse de uma coisa... Gosto do seu jeito calado, mas é bom ouvir uma voz suave._

_O rapaz permanece quieto absorvendo o que ouviu. Neste momento Mori não sabe como lhe responder, então seus lábios continuam entreabertos e suas pupilas dilatadas. Linh toca o queixo nos joelhos e amplia seu sorriso, deixando-o ainda mais encabulado, mas por pouco tempo._

_- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça...! – ela se levanta e retira do bolso da calça de moletom um convite, estendendo-o – Meus pais mandaram formalmente um convite para todos os anfitriões e este é o seu. É para o Natal na nossa... – a mestiça pausa e pigarreia – Quer dizer... Todos os anos nós celebramos a festa, mas Mai propôs a algum tempo que revezássemos a recepção e este ano é a vez de comemorar na minha casa. Como vocês são nossos noivos, ao menos em tese, nossa família os convida para virem na noite. – Mori analisa a carta por um tempo até notar Linh balançando a perna direita na ponta do dedo, com o rosto encabulado e as mãos atrás das costas – Mas sabe... O seu convite eu quis entregar pessoalmente para dizer também que você não é obrigado a vir. Está tudo bem se tiver algo melhor para fazer, mas se não... Eu gostaria que fosse._

_- Eu vou. – ele garante com um belo sorriso e a deixa ainda mais vermelha – Obrigado por me convidar. – a mestiça balança a cabeça fazendo "sim" e a franja cobre seus olhos._

_- Ei Takashi-kun, você sabe o que acontece quando a neve derrete?_

_- Ela... Vira água? – a garota abre um sorriso cativante, olhando-o como se soubesse de um segredo interessante, o que o faz corar, e neste momento surge Sora, saltitando até a irmã._

_- Eu comprei um suco! – o menino suga o líquido da caixinha pelo canudinho e olha de um para o outro com curiosidade – O que foi?_

_- Nada! Venha Sora, está na hora de irmos embora. Eu vou me trocar e você me espera aqui até eu voltar. – o garotinho confirma com a cabeça e senta ao lado de Mori._

_Para a surpresa e tranquilidade de Linh, seu noivo responde com delicadeza a animação do pequeno, se mostrando interessado nas aventuras escolares que ele parece sempre ter para contar apenas a ela e ninguém mais. Estranhamente até, porque Sora é tímido e dificilmente se apega aos desconhecidos. Em nenhum momento ela recorda de tê-lo deixado perto de Mori o suficiente para essa aproximação de agora aparentar tal grandeza. Mesmo assim, a cena a faz sorrir docemente._

_Depois de se trocar, a jovem ressurge ao lado do irmãozinho e segura sua mão para ajuda-lo a descer o batente da sala de treinamento. Mori ainda os acompanha alguns passos antes de ver o carro da família Kikuchi reservado para busca-los com o chofer de confiança. Antes de entrarem e irem embora, Sora acena para o rapaz soltando a mão da irmã._

_- Até mais tarde onii-san! – ele entra no carro como um foguete, fazendo os dois rirem._

_- Obrigada por fazer companhia ao meu irmão._

_- Eu gosto dele. É um bom garoto. – Linh sorri encantada._

_- Eu estava certa. Você não é como os outros e eu gosto disso. – Mori mal consegue conter a vergonha, mas sorri em retorno antes dela dar meia volta e entrar no carro, não sem antes acenar junto ao irmão novamente e assim seguindo até o veículo sumir de vista._

_Com o anúncio do começo das férias de inverno, os anfitriões e suas noivas se reclusam em suas moradias, mas Haruhi acaba não tendo descanso. Maiko opta por visita-la para entregar um convite da festa de Natal já planejada, uma semana antes do evento, e consegue ligar para Honey, negociando o endereço da casa da moça em troca de leva-lo junto. Marcado o dia, um carro chega à casa ampla e delicada da garota. O rapaz observa pelo vidro enquanto a espera e fica surpreso._

_- Honey-senpai, desculpe pelo atraso! – a loirinha bate as botas na lateral da porta do carro para tirar a neve e sacode um pouco o cabelo._

_- Oi Mai-chan. A sua casa é muito bonita, parece uma casa de boneca._

_- Ah, obrigada. Todo mundo diz isso. – ela ri – Rosa é a cor favorita da mama e branco a do papa, então nossa casa foi toda pintada assim, mas meu quarto tem pinturas de vários bichinhos._

_- Um... – ele sorri um pouco distraído – Você também está muito bonita._

_- Obrigada. – a menina se constrange um pouco quando o pretendente toca uma mecha dos seus cabelos e repuxa as mangas do agasalho para cobrir o rosto até o nariz._

_- Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. – Honey pega um embrulho atrás de si no banco, agarrado ao coelhinho de pelúcia, e estende a garota – Nós dois trouxemos. – ela ri e abre a caixa enfeitada._

_- Ah, um esquilinho! – Maiko levanta o bichinho marrom e branco com alegria de criança – E ele tem até cerejinhas nas mãos. Oh, eu adorei! – a pequena o abraça apertado._

_- É um presente antecipado de Natal. Você disse que adora fazer bichinhos de pelúcia. Eu vi esse esquilo em uma máquina de brinquedos quando estava passando por uma loja com o Takashi e peguei pra você. – sem demora, Mai pula sobre o pescoço de Honey e o abraça com força._

_- Eu amei, é muito fofo! – ela se afasta devagar, deixando-o corado – Mas você sempre tá me dando presentes. Ainda não retribui por aquele doce que me deu quando nos vimos no clube._

_- Tudo bem. Eu quis te dar isso, não estava esperando nada em troca._

_- Mas vai receber, e Ono Maiko sempre retribui em dobro aquilo que lhe dão! – os dois riem e assim partem para a casa de Haruhi, levando as pelúcias consigo e batendo na porta._

_- Sim? – a moça atende e abaixa os olhos surpresa – Oh, Mai-chan e Honey-senpai?! Oi._

_- Olá Haru-chan. Nós viemos te visitar. Podemos entrar?_

_- Claro. – ela sorri e dá passagem, servindo os dois com chocolate-quente e biscoitos._

_- Ah, eu adoro marshmallows no chocolate-quente!_

_- Verdade? Eu também. – o rapaz sorri e a garota, de fato, devolve um sorriso dobrado._

_- Bem, vocês vieram até a minha casa apenas para conversar?_

_- Na verdade não. Espero não estarmos incomodando._

_- Não. Meu pai acabou de sair pra comprar legumes, pode falar._

_- Que bom, porque eu vim te trazer o convite da nossa festa de Natal! – ela tira do bolso um envelope e dele Haruhi puxa um cartão colorido com purpurina._

_Quando aberto, ele solta confetes e fitas, mostrando um mapa até o casarão em alto-relevo e a mensagem "parabéns, você foi convidada". Honey e Maiko batem palmas, rindo da inexpressão de Haruhi. Ela fecha rapidamente o cartão e suspira, encarando a amiga._

_- Mai-chan, todos os cartões que você dá são desse jeito?_

_- Claro que não! Todos os anos eu inovo. – os pequenos voltam a rir – O seu eu fiz por último._

_- Mas todo mundo recebeu o mesmo tipo de cartão?_

_- Daria trabalho enfeitar cada um de maneiras diferentes!_

_- É claro... – Haruhi suspira novamente, mas olha novamente o convite com um sorriso – Obrigada. Eu vou gostar muito de ir, mas onde fica essa casa?_

_- É onde a família da Linh mora. A casa dela é a maior de todas nós!_

_- É difícil acreditar nisso. – a protagonista abre novamente o cartão – Se for comparado com a minha casa, esse lugar é realmente enorme, mas não me parece maior do que uma mansão._

_- E não é, é um casarão! Ele só é um pouco maior que a minha casa, que foi construída com base no casarão_ _Gallotti, um símbolo de Tijucas e da região metropolitana de Florianópolis, lá no Brasil. O lar da Linh já tem um estilo parecido com __o sobrado da Fazenda Camuciatá do Barão de Jeremoabo, localizado em Itapicuru, no litoral norte da Bahia, que é do mesmo país._

_- Incrível! Você conhece muitas coisas Mai-chan. Queria me lembrar de tudo que aprendo fácil assim. – Honey comenta com um bico e as amigas riem._

_- Não fique assim Honey-senpai. Eu tenho certeza de que sua inteligência é grande como as sua habilidade com artes marciais. Já vi você e Shi-niisan treinando quando ele não ajuda a Linh._

_- Obrigado. – Haruhi enfim percebe o constrangimento do fofo veterano quando a sua linda pretendente à noiva sorri e acaba escondendo um sorriso meio malicioso._

_- Bem, por que não vamos assistir a um filme? Eu faço a pipoca._

_Rapidamente as duas formiguinhas concordam, correndo para o mercado mais próximo pra comprar doces. Enquanto o filme de suspense, com alguma dose de romance, passa na televisão, a protagonista tem ainda mais certeza da afeição de Mitsukuni por Maiko. Ela parece não perceber os efeitos colaterais que causa nele quando ri ao longo das cenas onde normalmente a maioria das pessoas morreria de medo, ou ao menos finge não notar. Quem se amedronta mais pelo filme é ele._

_Logo chega o tão esperado dia marcado: a véspera de Natal. Obviamente, os pais de todos os anfitriões fazem questão que eles compareçam à festa, inclusive o de Haruhi, mas em seu caso é só pela amizade. Mori e Honey resolvem ir juntos para a casa de Linh, onde acaba se mostrando bem simples para os dois, um casarão construído em estilo greco-romano. Após dispensar seu chofer, o loirinho toca o interfone protegendo os lírios brancos manchados de vermelho em mãos._

_O grandalhão também traz um buquê, sendo o seu de violetas rosadas, além de uma careira contribuição ao banquete. Quando o portão se abre após o alarme ser desativado, os dois seguem o caminho de tijolos por entre o vasto jardim podado com imagens de animais na entrada e logo na porta param. Não apenas a anfitriã, desta vez, está parada na entrada dos batentes como também a sua pequena melhor amiga, Maiko. As duas os olham sorridentes e Linh se levanta._

_- Oh, desculpem. Eu esperava recebe-los um pouco mais tarde._

_- A culpa é nossa; chegamos muito cedo._

_Mori ainda parece meio surpreso por vê-la com a mesma roupa da última vez que se viram, durante o último treino de judô, com somente uma fina saia xadrez vermelha, a camisa branca de mangas longas e um agasalho amarelo de lã por cima. As botas marrons mal escondem as meias e suas mãos estão sem luvas. Ele começa a imaginar se o frio não estaria incomodando, embora nem mesmo esteja em condições de dar um sermão estando em situação semelhante._

_- Oh, essa gatinha está grávida! – Honey repara na felina branca bebendo leite num pires._

_- Está sim. Essa é a Chantilly. – Maiko sorri em resposta enquanto Linh volta dobra os seus joelhos e abaixa para passar a mão na gata faminta – A Linh adotou ela faz um mês._

_- Chantilly já estava buchuda. Com certeza algum gato malandro deve tê-la largado após... – ela se detém olhando para a pequena ao seu lado e cora, despertando um sorriso em Mori – Isso é passado! Agora ela está perto de ter os filhotes e sua saúde anda bem. É o que importa._

_- Mas por que estão alimentando ela nesse frio aqui fora? Está nevando. – Honey vê o céu._

_- Não estava quando eu cheguei. – a loirinha diz – Mas Chantilly já está terminando com o leite, então a gente vai poder entrar._

_Maiko senta de vez no chão, dobrando os joelhos com meias-calças marrons como os sapatos personalizados pelos bonecos de neve em alto-relevo na altura do peito. Seu rosto está rosado com cor igual às luvas, mais claras que o tom de mescla no casaco branco com capuz e contas carmim arrastando no chão. Ele próprio parece maior que a menina. Cessado o jantar de Chantilly, Linh a segura no colo e convida os rapazes para entrar. Mai acompanha ao seu lado e abre as portas._

_Por dentro o casarão parece mais luxuoso do que por fora. Muitas estantes com livros estão no campo de visão e vários espelhos e armaduras antigas se estendem por corredores cobertos com tapetes persas. As cortinas azuis nas janelas vibram pelo vento, mas se aquietam quando uma das empregadas passa o ferrolho em todas. Dois mordomos recolhem os casacos dos jovens, já que não há mais frio do lado de dentro devido o forte calor na lareira da sala e na sala de jantar._

_A Ama da casa, chefe da criadagem, chega da cozinha quando Linh está colocando a gata na sua cama, perto da justa lareira e um dos sofás de couro italiano._

_- Linh-bochan, o jantar já está pronto. Todos os convidados já chegaram?_

_- Ainda não Charlotte, mas vão chegar. Obrigada._

_- Ah, nós trouxemos uma contribuição para a ceia! – Honey avisa e um dos criados recolhe a pesada bandeja com Mori, antes camuflada pelas flores._

_- O que tem nesta bandeja? – Maiko se aproxima curiosa._

_- É um panetone. Achamos que seria bom todo mundo provar um pouco._

_- Parece gostoso. Eu nunca comi. – ela anuncia antes do criado retirar o prato._

_- Que gentil presente. Os senhores devem ser noivos da senhorita Maiko e de Linh-bochan._

_- Isso ainda não foi decidido Ama. – a garota suspira se abraçando, em seguida indicando a senhora com a mão esquerda – Esta é a mulher que cuidou de mim desde criança, Charlotte._

_- Muito prazer. – os convidados fazem uma reverência ao tempo da idosa._

_- Eu quem tenho prazer em conhecê-los. Obrigada por cuidarem das jovens moças. – ela se vira à anfitriã – Quando os demais convidados chegarem eu voltarei. – dito isso, se retira._

_- Charlotte é muito gentil, mas também é rigorosa. – Maiko sussurra para os rapazes e tapa a boca colocando uma mão de cada lado do rosto – Quando quer ela é assustadora! Uma vez tinha um formigueiro no jardim e Charlotte não deixou que Linh e eu fôssemos brincar lá, mas ficar em casa era chato e nós fomos pra fora mesmo assim. – a menina franze o cenho, mudando o tom com a intenção de assustá-los – Linh caiu no formigueiro e me puxou junto. Depois que fomos picadas a Charlotte disse "se saírem do quarto, vou trazer uma fazenda de formigas para guardarem essa porta até o fim do castigo". A gente saiu... E ela cumpriu mesmo a promessa!_

_- Que assustador. – Honey parece amedrontado, o que causa risos em Linh._

_- Tudo bem, pare de tentar assustar nossos convidados! – ela puxa a garota pelo casaco – Já são quase nove horas; tire esse capuz e vamos nos preparar para receber os outros, chapeuzinho!_

_- Ok. – Maiko suspira aborrecida e retira a peça, não fazendo muita diferença, pois o vestido é semelhante ao casaco – Gostaram? Eu mesma fiz! – ela gira em um pé só, sorrindo e pendendo a cabeça para o lado, o que desperta novamente o rubor no rosto de Honey._

_- Ficou bonita. – ele diz tímido, mas procurando manter um sorriso equivalente de alegria._

_- Mesmo? Que bom. – Mori apenas confirma com a cabeça – Também fiz esse agasalho que a Linh está usando. Nós vamos trocar pela blusa oficial da família quando der meia-noite!_

_- Blusa oficial? – os garotos repetem com estranheza._

_- É. São blusas de tricô que eu fiz do zero para todo mundo. E as meninas devem vir com as delas também. Usamos todos os anos! – vendo que eles ainda estão confusos, Linh prossegue._

_- Nós nos revezamos para comemorar o Natal na casa uma da outra todo ano, mas sempre levamos essas blusas azuis. As das nossas mães são vermelhas e dos pais brancas. Cada uma tem o nome do seu proprietário. Maiko levou quase um ano produzindo todas._

_- Nossa, deve ter dado muito trabalho Mai-chan!_

_- Um pouco, mas valeu a pena. Ah, eu também fiz pra vocês! Vou pegar! – ela sai correndo até a enorme mesa com uma toalha verde e vermelha no canto da sala, coberta de presentes, e pega uma sacola, tirando de dentro dois embrulhos e entregando um para cada jovem – Feliz Natal!_

_- Nossa, ela tem meu nome mesmo! – Honey admira com olhos brilhando a sua camisa e vê rapidamente se ela serve – Coube direitinho! E a sua Takashi?_

_- Também. – ele responde mais contente, virando para a pequena – Obrigado._

_- De nada. Eu consegui a informação das medidas de vocês com Kyoya-san. Ainda bem que estavam certas! Também tem camisas para os outros anfitriões e a Haru-chan. – os dois ficam um pouco alarmados, mas com um riso abafado de Linh relaxam mais._

_- Nós já sabemos que ela é uma garota, há tempos. Haruhi-senpai não comentou nada?_

_- Haru-chan é meio esquecida. Mas todas as camisas são cor verde?_

_- Como as árvores de Natal. Por quê? Não gostou? – os olhinhos de Maiko brilham tristes._

_- Não, eu adorei! Mesmo, de verdade! – a menina logo encara Mori e ele sorri confirmando._

_- Que bom. – ela volta a sorrir tranquila – Podem tirar as blusas; vamos vestir mais tarde._

_Por volta de nove e meia o restante dos convidados vai aparecendo. Cada um deles traz uma peculiaridade para a ceia de Natal, fartando a mesa de jantar no andar superior._

_- O que é isto, Tamaki-senpai? – Linh analisa o prato posto em suas mãos._

_- Esse é um __bolo de natal francês, chamado Bûche Nöel. É um rocambole tradicionalmente recheado com creme de castanhas e coberto com marzipã._

_- Oh, muito obrigada. – ela ergue uma sobrancelha e entrega o presente a uma empregada, batendo as mãos e apontando para o bolo nas mãos dos gêmeos – Vocês também trouxeram um?_

_- Sim. – começa Hikaru, segurando a bandeja do lado direito e usando um colete igual ao do irmão, sendo vermelho escuro, além de uma gravata azul – Achamos que seria apropriado trazer um__ salmão defumado, talvez um peru com castanhas ou mesmo um ganso assado, acompanhado de batatas, repolho, cenoura, salsão e picles._

_- Acho que temos tudo isso em mesa. – Linh suspira._

_- Mas optamos por vir com esse bolo plebeu que compramos no mercado. – Kaoru finaliza a apresentação, trajado em marrom claro e vestindo uma gravata com mesma cor em tom escuro._

_- Eu vou me controlar para não fazer nenhum comentário que possa estragar a festa._

_- Por que Haruhi? – os gêmeos questionam ao mesmo tempo e ela suspira aborrecida._

_- Bem... – Linh pigarreia, voltando o olhar para a mesa de jantar – Kyoya-san, você poderia explicar o propósito disso? O que significam todas essas taças e sobremesas?_

_- São as conhecidas __treze sobremesas da Provença, bem comuns em áreas da Inglaterra. Eu trouxe torrones, nozes, amêndoas, uva passa, figo seco, entre outros._

_- Sabe... Acho que graças aos presentes de vocês vou poder doar mais coisas para o Exército da Salvação este ano. E meninas, podem me dizer por que trouxeram tantas caixas?_

_- São nossos presentes para todos. – Aika e Aiko sorriem maliciosamente – Com dois extras para Honey e Haruhi. – os dois se arrepiam de receio._

_- Senhor dê-me forças para suportar mais essa! – Suzu ora com as mãos para o céu._


	6. Amor Doce e Amizade Salgada

**Cap. 6**

**Amor Doce e Amizade Salgada**

_Em particularidade, Haruhi se sente a vontade para se mostrar como moça e é bem acolhida pelas garotas. Ainda mais: o tratamento especial é dirigido todo a ela. Os criados a tratam não só com cortesia como também oferecem algo a cada instante, como quitutes. Após uma longa hora de conversa, Charlotte aparece no topo da escada, frente à sala de jantar, com uma expressão séria._

_- Desculpe interromper Linh-bochan, mas eu tenho informações sobre seus pais._

_- Ah sim. E então, quando eles chegarão aqui? Já está perto de onze..._

_- Eles não virão. – a mulher diz apressadamente, deixando-a inquieta e melancólica – Acho que nenhum dos senhores e senhoras virá, na verdade._

_- Os nossos, de fato, faltaram este ano. Estão muito ocupados. – Aika torce o nariz._

_- Mas nossos irmãos prometeram que viriam, junto das companheiras. – Aiko comenta com receio do clima tenso devido o olhar triste de Linh._

_- Seu pai pede desculpas pela ausência e promete recompensá-la mais tarde, assim como ao seu irmão. – Charlotte continua, virando-se aos convidados – Ele também se desculpa com todos._

_- Bem, não tem problema. Nós entendemos isso, certo?! – Tamaki procura sorrir._

_- E minha mãe? – a anfitriã questiona, recebendo apenas uma negação com a cabeça de sua Ama – Eu compreendo... – Sora olha preocupado para a irmã._

_- Onee-chan? – ele toca seu braço com as mãos, mas mesmo vendo-a sorrir não se anima._

_- Bem, então não podemos esperar mais. Vamos começar a ceia._

_- Espera aí! Não podemos ir para a mesa antes de Haruhi e Honey usarem as fantasias que a gente trouxe! – as gêmeas param ambos no caminho e os trancam num quarto do andar debaixo até a garota colocar um vestido de mamãe Noel, com chapéu e pulseiras felpudas de elástico como extras, e o loirinho uma roupa de rena – Tenha cuidado Tamaki-senpai, olhe a hemorragia nasal! – elas avisam quando o veem tapando o rosto vermelho com uma mão e riem._

_O início do jantar é silencioso. As moças sentam-se salteadas, entre os noivos, e comem com elegância, mas ao mesmo tempo depressão, a farta refeição servida. Parece uma cena comum entre elas: estarem unidas sem a companhia de familiares. As empregadas ficam por perto, certas vezes se aproximando da mesa para ter certeza de que todos estão sendo bem servidos. Finalmente, uma presença muda à atmosfera mórbida no terreno. Ou melhor, três presenças e mais umas extras._

_- E então, chegamos tarde? – uma voz masculina se faz ouvir atrás de Hikaru – Ah gente, o pessoal já começou a comer?! Rápido, senão não sobra muita coisa!_

_- Oi nii-chan! – Aiko se levanta para abraça-lo e aos demais presentes que chegam._

_- Viu só Hiroki? Eu disse que se você tivesse passado menos tempo no banheiro nós até que podíamos ter chegado mais cedo. Teimoso! – a moça ao seu lado o repreende._

_- Puxa minha vida, não precisava me repreender aqui, na frente de todo mundo!_

_- Você já passa vexame sozinho sem precisar da nossa ajuda. – Eikichi ri – Como vão todos? – os demais os cumprimentam até ele ver Haruhi e Honey – Pelo visto, nossas irmãs já andaram fazendo das suas traquinagens. Peço desculpas por isso._

_- Eles ficaram bonitinhos. – as duas falam ao tempo em que empinam os narizes._

_- Minha nossa, essa é uma mesa bem recheada! Você caprichou este ano, Linh!_

_- Obrigada Akinori, mas desta vez eu tive colaboração dos nossos convidados._

_- E que belas donzelas são essas ofuscando meus olhos com seu brilho? – Tamaki levanta em um pulo e toma a mão da moça mais próxima, pronto para beijá-la, quando nota uma aliança._

_- Essa é a minha esposa. – o irmão mais velho anuncia, fazendo alguns rirem do loiro rubro._

_- O meu nome é Aramina. É um prazer conhecê-los. – sorri a belíssima loira de cabelos bem ondulados e lindos olhos azuis, corpo esbelto trajado em um vestido rosa de babados._

_- Esta é a minha esposa, Henriqueta. – Eikichi chama a atenção para a ruiva com vibrantes cachos e olhos verdes, cuja cintura está firmemente atada pela mão direita dele._

_- Olá a todos. – ela abaixa um pouco em cumprimento, deixando cair à manga do vestido de algodão branco e preto e recolocando em seguida._

_- Então, eu acho que você deve ser a namorada do Hiroki. – Kaoru sorri a última jovem._

_- Edissa. – a morena dos cabelos mais curtos e castanhos direciona os olhos escuros a todos, fazendo um aceno militar com a mão sobre a cabeça e balançando o vestido vermelho-claro._

_- São todas moças muito bonitas. Nem parece que são casadas._

_- Deixe disso Kyoya. – Suzu continua comendo, apenas pausando para rir – Ser galante de nada adiantará aqui e agora. Além disso, elas gostam de serem tratados como senhoras._

_- Ela tem razão. – Aramina ri, se aconchegando no marido – Não ligamos nem um pouco de sermos chamadas pelos primeiros nomes, mas é ainda melhor ouvir os sobrenomes! Nós amamos!_

_- Essas três são tão viciadas nos nossos irmãos que Aiko e eu chegamos a parecer normais e a parte gêmea desaparece! Parece que foram todas projetadas geneticamente para eles!_

_- Não seja má irmãzinha! – Edissa descabela Aika e senta ao seu lado quando Linh convida o grupo a fazer parte da ceia – Então, vocês são os noivos das garotas? – ela aponta o garfo com o macarrão enrolado para Hikaru e Kaoru, despertando um arrepio nas irmãs e fazendo-as parar de comer instantaneamente – As gêmeas contaram que estão se divertindo e essa causa é por vocês._

_- Nee-chan! – as duas a chamam de forma assustadora, sendo ignoradas pela mesma._

_- Aika contou ao Hiroki que espirrou suco no Hikaru depois de terem começado uma briga, por ela ter atrapalhado seu trabalho de anfitrião no clube._

_- Ei, a Aiko ajudou também! Além disso, ele me provocou. Não fale como se a única culpada no cartório fosse eu! – Akinori pigarreia com um olhar de repreensão, fazendo-a ficar quieta._

_- Eu já me esqueci disso. – o rapaz desvia o olhar envergonhado._

_- Ah, então você é Hikaru?! – Aramina sorri – É realmente difícil identifica-los, mesmo que nós já estejamos convivendo com Aika e Aiko há bastante tempo._

_- É verdade. – Henriqueta concorda – Nós sabemos dizer quem é quem das gêmeas hoje em dia, mas foi uma tarefa complicada que exigiu esforço e dedicação._

_- Vendo assim até parece que estavam competindo em uma maratona. – Aika resmunga._

_- Por que se esforçaram tanto para conseguir diferenciá-las? – Hikaru questiona._

_- Ora, porque nós gostamos muito delas. – a esposa de Eikichi surpreende os rapazes._

_- A princípio também pelo fato delas serem, futuramente, nossas cunhadas. – Edissa corrige e descabela a irmã mais velha novamente quando ela a olha torto._

_- Nós adoramos as duas, tanto como se fôssemos suas irmãs do mesmo jeito. – Aramina diz._

_- Oh, esse amor é realmente divino! – emocionado, Tamaki toca o peito e Haruhi suspira._

_- Antes que comecem a contar sobre a nossa infância, por favor, calem-se._

_- Aika é uma estraga-prazeres. Sempre foi desde criança. – a cunhada mais nova começa os relatos sem permissão – Mas é verdade que quando Aiko armava suas traquinagens ela ia junto._

_- Então Aiko é quem elabora os planos? – Kyoya ri de lado e as duas franzem o cenho._

_- Mas é claro. – Suzu confirma ainda de olho no prato – De quem você acha que foi a cilada armada no segundo dia de aula? Aika não é tão ardilosa quanto sua irmã._

_- Ainda bem, porque se fosse nós teríamos duas vezes mais dor de cabeça!_

_- Onii-tan, poderia, por favor, parar de incentivar essa conversa. – a irmã mais nova pede._

_- Engraçado. Vocês escancaram a vide de todo mundo em público e a gente não pode?_

_- Em primeiro lugar nii-chan, nós não escancaramos a vida de ninguém. – ela vira o rosto e tosse – Só provocamos um pouco e as pessoas se abrem como querem._

_- Faz muita diferença, realmente. – ele ri do aborrecimento dela até ouvir Akinori pigarrear._

_- Vocês são travessas sim. Só não eram mais do que Suzu. – o mais velho ri vendo-a cerrar os olhos e recomeça a comer ignorando a aparente curiosidade dos demais._

_- Mudemos de assunto então. – Kyoya sobe os óculos – Vocês parecem saber muito delas._

_- Eu sei o que pretende fazer e acho melhor nem pensar nisso._

_- Qual o problema? Não foi você mesma quem disse que da próxima vez devia tirar minhas dúvidas pessoalmente ao invés de pesquisar na internet? – Suzu infla o peito, uma ação capaz de causar medo nas amigas, e os irmãos Aoki controlam-se para não rir._

_- Quando eu disse isso, não estava esperando que interrogasse os irmãos das minhas amigas para descobrir informações pessoais de todas nós._

_- Na verdade, eu estou mais interessado em saber de você._

_- Então aqui vai sua primeira informação: eu odeio pessoas enxeridas._

_- Desculpe-me se estou sendo intrometido, mas achei que tinha o direito de saber mais sobre quem, possivelmente, será minha futura esposa. – ele corta um pedaço de carne e coloca na boca._

_Sem a resposta da moça, as pessoas na mesa se calam, acompanhando com seu olhar o casal. Haruhi encara Tamaki um tanto nervosa, esperando o rapaz quebrar esse clima tenso. É a vez de o loiro tossir, chamando a atenção de todos quando se levanta erguendo uma taça de champanhe._

_- Bom meus amigos, pelo horário faltam apenas dez minutos para meia-noite. Eu proponho que todos nós passemos para o salão e comemoremos o Natal._

_- Ótima ideia Tamaki-senpai! – Maiko levanta – Eu vou arrumar os presentes!_

_- Nós pegamos a bebida! – as gêmeas correm pra sala logo atrás e os demais as seguem._

_Ainda na porta da sala de jantar, o grupo observa as garotas paradas no topo da escada e se aproxima. Tamaki e Haruhi dão a volta por elas enquanto os anfitriões descem as escadas, e, antes de pular sobre os ombros de Mori, Honey entrega pra garota uma caixa laranja. Os gêmeos vão à mesa no canto da sala, pegando o bolo que trouxeram, e se aproximam junto aos amigos da única janela sem cortinas, de frente ao andar superior. Ela devia estar fechada como as outras, mas não._

_Dela, se tem a visão perfeita do pinheiro mais alto no jardim da família Kikuchi, que cobre a visão com enfeites e uma estrela brilhante no topo, refletida pela lua. E misteriosamente, a árvore foi coberta por luzes escrevendo "feliz Natal". Tamaki coloca a mão direita dentro da calça do seu terno branco, enquanto Kyoya cruza os braços sobre o preto. Honey se agarra ao pescoço de Mori, tomando cuidado pra não sujar seu smoking. Todos sorriem para os acompanhantes de festa._

_- Pensamos muito no que poderíamos fazer para devolver o favor do seu convite Linh, e dos presentes escolhidos nós separamos este para você._

_- Pra mim? – ela pega o embrulho nas mãos de Haruhi – Mas... A árvore..._

_- Nós vimos que não tinha nenhuma árvore de Natal na sua casa e pensamos que seria bom enfeitar um dos pinheiros no seu jardim. – o loiro explica – Os gêmeos trouxeram os enfeites e os criados ficaram do lado de fora decorando a árvore enquanto jantamos._

_- Então quer dizer que deixaram os seus empregados passando fome na noite de Natal?_

_- Não entenda errado Suzu-bochan. – Charlotte fala do andar debaixo, a frente do conjunto de empregadas e mordomos cercando os rapazes – Eles jantaram conosco depois de terminar._

_- Não estrague a surpresa Suzu! – Maiko a repreende e pula de dois em dois os degraus até a sacada, sorrindo encantada e acenando para as amigas – Venham ver! Tem vários presentes!_

_- O quê? – Sora se apressa na frente dos outros e também se apoia nas barras de ferro – Isso é lindo! E olha, parou de nevar! Onee-chan, nós podemos brincar lá fora?_

_- Bem... – ela encara os irmãos Aoki e em seguida Suzu, recebendo comprovação – Está bem Sora, vocês podem ir. – o menino, Maiko e as gêmeas nem a esperam terminar e saem correndo._

_No meio tempo em que os amigos estão do lado de fora, brincando na neve, Linh abre o seu presente puxando uma das pontas da fita e enrolando na mão. Ao levantar a tampa, a garota tem uma surpresa. Da caixa sai uma vestimenta de judô novinha e uma faixa preta._

_- Quem comprou isso pra mim? – ela se volta a Mori, parado a seu lado na soleira da porta._

_- Nós sabemos que você e suas amigas não gostam de coisas extravagantes, então cada um deu uma parte do dinheiro para comprar o uniforme. Eu contei que o seu estava desgastado. – ele sorri e o coração da garota dá um salto mortal._

_- Obrigada. – ela retribui o sorriso e alisa a roupa – E esta faixa..._

_- Nós já estamos tendo aulas há algum tempo, então eu acho que você merece uma faixa._

_- Bem, não é a primeira vez que eu ganho uma, mas pra mim parece a primeira vez. Excerto pelas minhas amigas, nunca me senti tão feliz por estar com alguém. Vocês são diferentes do que eu pensei. Agradeço. – de repente Mori tira do smoking um pequeno e grosso livro, entregando a moça – O que é isso? Ah, um livro do meu escritor favorito!_

_- É um presente meu pra você. Sora me deu uma ajuda._

_- Verdade? – o sorriso dela de amplia – Também tenho um presente para você. Vem comigo buscar? – os dois entram novamente e se aproximam da mesa de presentes, de onde Linh pega um pequeno embrulho que parece ainda menor nas mãos do rapaz – É uma pulseira de ouro. – a moça prende o objeto em seu pulso – Não é muito chamativa, embora tenha alto valor. Não sei estimar o quanto na verdade. Depois de muitas sugestões, foi o melhor em que eu pude pensar._

_- Eu gostei. Obrigado. – da janela, alguns dos amigos os veem e começam a rir._

_- Ei, é hora dos presentes! – Maiko grita – Linh e Shi-niisan já estão trocando os seus! – ela se envergonha e sai correndo da vista de todos antes de entrarem, levando os presentes da árvore._

_Aos poucos todos os presentes são entregues e abertos, mas a pilha na mesa continua. Com um Feliz Natal os presentes brindam e logo as três empregadas e os três mordomos de Linh dão o seu incentivo anual, com permissão de Charlotte, para a garota cantar "pinheirinho de Natal". A dupla Aoki força a moça a trocar de roupa e rapidamente ela está de volta, usando um vestido de mangas. Ela sobe envergonhada ao segundo andar, empurrada pelas gêmeas, e fica entre as duas._

_- Ela tem uma voz maravilhosa. – Charlotte comenta baixo ao lado de Mori – Creio que não devam ter tido o prazer ainda de ouvi-la._

_- Não. – o jovem alto responde pelos demais ao redor e sorri, notando um brilho no olhar da mulher quando vê a garota repuxar a saia do vestido bufante._

_- Linh-bochan é muito envergonhada para isso. Ela só precisa de incentivo mesmo... – ela se contém ao continuar, suspirando ao abaixar o tom de voz – E de alguém que acredite nela._

_Mori analisa o que ouviu sem ter certeza se a frase foi dirigida apenas a ele. Aparentemente ninguém mais escutou. Mas essa preocupação some da sua mente ao olhar para Linh, que tenta a todo custo tirar do cabelo as presilhas prendendo-o no alto. Os pequenos cachos, feitos em cima da hora e seguros por gel, balançam como molas quando ela vira a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se rebelando contra Aika e Aiko. Antes de notar, o rapaz já está rindo e chama a atenção dos amigos._

_- Ama! – a garota se debruça na sacada – Você não pode simplesmente tocar a música?_

_- Providenciarei sim a música, mas você vai cantar para nós de qualquer jeito. – Linh torce o nariz e Charlotte se vira a Tamaki – Soube que tem grande aptidão com o piano._

_- Ah... Bem, modéstia a parte. – o loiro ri sem jeito, coçando a nuca._

_- Pode ajudar com a melodia? Se não conhecer a música, o caderno com as notas está..._

_- Ah tudo bem, eu conheço a música. – ele entrega a taça de champanhe para Haruhi e anda até o piano, situado perto da janela de frente para o andar superior._

_Tamaki começa a tocar e chega a repetir duas vezes o início da melodia até Linh ter coragem de cantar, suspirando profundamente antes de mirar o teto na tentativa de esconder a vergonha. As gêmeas se posicionam próximas a ela, um pouco para trás, como segunda voz._

**Oh pinheirinho de Natal**

**Que lindos são seus ramos**

**Oh pinheirinho de Natal**

**Que lindos são seus ramos**

**Suas flores nascem no verão**

**E no inverno elas se vão**

**Oh pinheirinho de Natal**

**Que lindos são seus ramos**

_Em escalas diferentes de tom, Linh finaliza só, pois Aika e Aiko, propositalmente, param de cantar, e praticamente sem melodia, porque Tamaki e os demais estão muito surpresos com o belo timbre usado. Ao final, a soprano abre um dos olhos devagar pra encarar o público e sorri tímida ao ver todos a aplaudindo. Sentindo as pernas tremerem, ela desce a escada._

_- Linh-san é cantora de ópera! Incrível! – Honey sorri._

_- Não é tão incrível assim. – ela devolve ainda mais constrangida._

_- Não, é sim. – o francês mestiço se aproxima, sorrindo amavelmente – Eu tive chance de ir a muitos teatros e conheci cantores maravilhosos, mas a sua voz é única. E maravilhosa._

_- Eu concordo. – Mori informa e o rosto de Linh ruboresce automaticamente._

_- Obrigada. – a garota abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente._

_- Já sabemos agora quem vamos chamar pra animar a nossa festa de aniversário, né Kaoru?_

_- Com certeza! – os gêmeos a cercam – Linh-chan, por que não colocou esse vestido antes?_

_- Ah, porque é muito abafado e eu não consigo andar direito com essa anágua! Nem sei pra quê tanto pano! Queria ter queimado essa coisa há tempos, mas Charlotte não deixou!_

_- Claro que não. Nenhum desconforto do mundo justificaria sua desfeita._

_- Dá pra entender, porque deve ter sido caro. – Haruhi comenta o analisando._

_- Não é o que eu quis dizer. Foi um presente da sua mãe._

_- Mais um motivo pra jogar fora! – ela grita aborrecida, recebendo os olhares surpresos dos demais, excerto pelos próprios criados, das amigas e do irmão, e se constrangendo novamente – A música acabou então eu vou me trocar. Com licença. – a moça ergue a saia com as mãos e apressa os passos até o quarto, seguida por Suzu e Sora._

_- Muito bem, voltem ao trabalho. – a chefe da criadagem dispensa os presentes._

_- Não foi minha intenção aborrecê-la. Só achei que..._

_- Não se preocupe. – Charlotte sorri tristemente para Haruhi – Linh-bochan é arisca sobre a mãe. Não sei se tenho autoridade o suficiente para dizer isso, mas já me atrevi a falar o que pensei várias vezes pelo bem dela e do pequeno Sora, então direi... Madame Mika é muito cruel._

_- A mãe dos dois?! – Kyoya pergunta retoricamente – Por quê?_

_- Ela é uma mulher amargurada. Na idade da filha, a senhora sofreu contenção dos pais por seu sonho de trabalhar nos palcos. Eles diziam que atrizes eram, com o perdão da palavra, vadias._

_- Não imaginei que ainda existissem pessoas com essa linha de pensamento. – Kyoya ri._

_- Madame Mika sempre quis ser artista, mas teve dificuldade de alcançar os musicais. Seus talentos, e principalmente sua maravilhosa voz, ajudaram nisso._

_- Ela pode ser rigorosa, mas só está querendo o melhor para a filha._

_- Com os métodos errados, não é Eikichi?! – Hiroki corrige o irmão – Mesmo com medo de a Linh passar pelo que ela passou, o certo seria incentiva-la!_

_- Agora dá pra entender porque a Linh-san se força tanto a ser perfeita em tudo. – Honey se volta a Maiko e ela concorda com pesar – Isso já faz muito tempo?_

_- Desde que ela sofria bullying no primário. – Aika responde – E... Ai, eu nem devia dizer..._

_- Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente teria que contar isso. – Aiko suspira – Na Academia de Garotas Santa Lobelia, a Linh-chan também sofreu bullying._

_- O quê?! – Maiko e as companheiras dos irmãos Aoki tomam um susto._

_- Eu sabia. – Suzu de repente se aproxima e ri ao olhar os anfitriões – E pelo visto vocês não estão atrás. Já souberam disso quando coletaram informações ao nosso respeito, certo?!_

_- Pesquisaram sobre a gente? – as gêmeas encaram Kyoya de forma assustadora._

_- Bem... Foram apenas dados por cima. – ele mexe nos óculos, tentando fugir do assunto._

_- E há quanto tempo você sabia dessa história da Linh, Suzu?_

_- Ora Maiko, Charlotte e eu somos velhas amigas. – a senhora sorri quando a moça toca seu ombro – Além disso, quando vinha visita-la nos fins-de-semana ela estava deprimida. E vocês. – a dupla dinâmica a encara e ambas as gêmeas desviam o olhar por constrangimento – Somente não consigo entender por que esconderam isso de mim e da Maiko. Sora não precisava saber de fato, já que é muito pequeno ainda, mas nós somos suas amigas e vimos o sofrimento da Linh criança._

_- Foi ela que pediu pra não dizer nada. – Aika responde – Não queria preocupar vocês._

_- Daí nós cansamos daquelas sem noção nos ofendendo e tocamos o terror na escola. – Aiko ri – A diretora mereceu tomar um banho também._

_- Ainda acho que teria sido mais simples marcar uma reunião com os administradores._

_- Akinori, querido, a burocracia nesse caso não funcionaria. Precisaria haver suborno._

_- Mina tem razão! – as gêmeas cruzam os braços, a esposa ri e ele suspira derrotado._

_- Depois falamos disto. – Suzu interrompe – É melhor mudar de assunto porque a Linh está quase terminando de trocar a roupa. Charlotte, querida, que tal chocolate-quente?_

_- Com prazer. Com licença. – a mulher faz uma reverência e se retira para a cozinha._

_- Por que não jogamos alguma coisa? – Maiko sugere para quebrar o gelo – Podemos sentar em círculo no tapete da entrada. – o grupo se acomoda – Vamos fazer o jogo do amigo secreto!_

_- Mas Maiko, nós compramos os presentes já faz tempo e não fizemos sorteio. – Suzu ri._

_- Ah, erro meu. Vamos fazer o jogo do amigo da onça!_

_- Amigo da onça? – Linh de repente aparece e senta entre a loirinha e Honey – De novo? A gente faz isso todo ano. – Mai torce o nariz, fazendo alguns presentes rirem – Ok, vamos jogar!_

_- E que jogo é esse? – os gêmeos questionam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_- Funciona assim... – Aiko tosse – Pelo visto nós trouxemos mais presentes do que necessita realmente, então esse jogo propõe justamente sortearmos eles entre nós. Só é permitido escolher o presente por fora, sem olhar o conteúdo, e se depois de abrir o proprietário não quiser basta trocar com outra pessoa quando aparecer alguma coisa que queira. Mas só vale trocar duas vezes._

_- E se no final eu ficar com alguma coisa que eu não queira? – Kaoru questiona._

_- Aí perdeu, não tem jeito! – Aika fala como se fosse óbvio – Mas para melhorar os ânimos é só fazer uma boa ação de Natal e dar o presente para outra pessoa que não participou do jogo._

_- E todos esses presentes extras na roda servem para garotas e rapazes? – Hikaru suspeita – Eu não quero pegar um desses achando que é um relógio e acabar com uma calcinha._

_- A graça da brincadeira é essa. – Hiroki ri – Então eu posso começar? – ninguém interfere, então ele puxa um pacote pequeno e quadrado e começa a apertar – É macio. Parece ser um saco._

_- Por que íamos colocar um saco dentro de outro? – sua namorada ri – Abre logo!_

_- Tá bom. – quando ele desembrulha o papel vê uma bolsinha de plástico com zíper e roupas íntimas – Não me diga que alguém descobriu que eu precisava de cuecas? – mas ao virar a bolsa o rapaz se depara com calcinhas e todos começam a rir, excerto ele._

_- Eu compro algumas para você depois meu bem. – Edissa bate de leve em seu ombro._

_- Culpa do Hikaru e da sua boca grande! Você tinha que falar aquilo?_

_- Não esquenta, é a graça da brincadeira. – ele responde e a turma volta a rir novamente._

_Assim segue o jogo até chegar a hora das gêmeas escolherem o que vão pegar da pilha. Aika garante seus privilégios de irmã mais velha, por dez minutos, e é a primeira. Ela puxa um grande embrulho retangular, visivelmente o mais chamativo entre os dois últimos presentes, e Aiko pega o último. A primeira gêmea analisa as possibilidades do conteúdo antes de abrir._

_- Só pode ser um par de sapatos. E considerando que boa parte de nós somos ricos deve ser um calçado muito caro. Eu julgo que pelo barulho são sapatos de couro italiano. – quando a caixa é aberta, dito e feito, lá estão duas belas botas com renda cor azul e preto – Adorável! E ainda por cima combinam com meu vestido novo! Vou precisar comprar um cinto também. Maninha, tudo bem se eu pegar emprestado aquela sua bolsa nova, certo?!_

_- Sua sortuda chata! – Aiko range os dentes e os demais riem enquanto ela analisa o pacote mediano fechado por uma fita vermelha – Esse deve ser o cinto que você quer. – ela puxa a fita e, para sua surpresa, não é um acessório e sim – Uma coleira? – Hikaru começa a rir._

_- Era pra ser uma piada interna! – ele informa tocando a barriga e Aika gargalha também._

_- Ah obrigada, eu adorei receber esse presente! – a gêmea mais nova diz sarcástica._

_- Quer trocar? – Kaoru oferece sua caixinha de música verde._

_- Na hora! Agradeço. – os dois levantam e vão para o meio da roda._

_- Espera aí! Essa caixinha de música era a minha piada interna!_

_- Só era engraçado porque eu queria e você colocou no jogo de propósito, sua tirana! Agora é meu de qualquer jeito. Obrigada Kaoru. – ele sorri um pouco ruborizado e as garotas na roda se entreolham, percebendo um visível clima crescendo._

_- E o que você vai fazer com essa coleira Kaoru? – seu irmão questiona, apoiando suas mãos atrás das costas – Nós não temos cachorro._

_- Eu compro um depois. E por que isso aqui seria uma piada interna?_

_- Ia depender do humor de quem pegasse. – o gêmeo mais novo vira para o lado esquerdo._

_- Mai-chan, nós podemos trocar os presentes depois do jogo terminar?_

_- Como vocês são irmãos eu permito uma exceção._

_- Ótimo. – Kaoru dá meia volta e toma do colo de Hikaru a sua pequena luminária laranja, jogando a coleira rosa no lugar – Pronto. Vai ficar bonitinho em você._

_- Ei! – ele olha para frente – Oh Aika, vá lá, troque comigo! – ela levanta e vira o calçado._

_- Sinto muito querido, mas você não usa salto alto, usa? – o rapaz resmunga e todos riem._

_- Então, ainda falta uma coisa para encerrar a entrega de presentes! – Maiko sai do círculo, corre na direção de uma mesa oposta à primeira, onde os embrulhos já abertos estão espalhados, e chama os demais com uma mão para a seguirem – Então... Eu demorei menos tempo para fazer as camisas extras pro Natal desse ano porque não precisei me preocupar com outras coisas. Honey-senpai e Shi-niisan chegaram aqui antes, daí eu já entreguei as deles, mas agora é a vez de vocês. – duas empregadas ali perto pegam dois presentes sobre a mesa, cada uma, e Maiko pega o último para entregar a Haruhi enquanto os demais anfitriões recebem os outros quatro – Eu espero que gostem. Eu mesma fiz. – quando eles puxam as fitas que amarram as embalagens se emocionam._

_- Olha só, tem o meu nome! – Tamaki é o primeiro a comentar, sorrindo como uma criança._

_- O tecido é macio. – Kyoya admira sua camisa – __É linho, certo?! Você fiou e teceu sozinha? – Maiko confirma com a cabeça e ele sorri admirado – Parece ter sido feita com fios de cabelo bem lisos. Não duvido que o tecido possa ser enfiado pelo buraco de uma agulha! E a camisa está muito bonita, todas elas estão. – os demais concordam – Você merece o título de prodígio, Mai-san._

_- Não sou prodígio. Apenas fiz isso porque eu quis, assim como todas as outras coisas. Nem mesmo penso se vou ganhar algum prêmio quando, por exemplo, termino uma pintura. É apenas diversão. – os gêmeos logo vestem as camisas bem quando alguns mordomos trazem as blusas das moças e se acomodam perto das empregadas, junto à parede._

_- Serviu direitinho! – Kaoru comenta – Mai-chan, como sabia as nossas medidas?_

_- Kyoya-san me disse. – todos o encaram e o rapaz sorri maliciosamente – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Honey-senpai! Eu também preparei mais um presente pra você._

_- Mas Mai-chan, você já me deu tanta coisa... E a camisa?_

_- Heim? Isso não é um presente de verdade seu bobo, é só um extra! Eu disse que ia dar um mega presente pelo doce que você me deu no primeiro dia no clube, então aqui está! – ela puxa de uma vez a toalha branca cobrindo parte da mesa e revela um banquete doce, com os mais diversos tipos de bolos, chocolates, docinhos, pirulitos e muito mais – Pedi para as garotas me ajudarem – Maiko direciona a mão as empregadas -, por isso cheguei mais cedo. Linh ajudou também._

_- Bem, eu fiz mais sujeira do que ajudei mesmo, mas tudo bem._

_- Veja por esse lado Linh-chan: em matéria de culinária você não é pior do que a Aika. – sua irmã mais nova ri da expressão aborrecida da duplicata._

_- Por que todo mundo insiste em ficar espalhando meu fracasso na cozinha pra todos?_

_- Ei vocês, sem briga! – Mai as repreende querendo rir – É Natal! Vamos vestir as blusas e camisas e tirar uma foto! Uma não, tiramos várias!_

_- E quem vai bater? – Hikaru questiona até ouvirem um pigarro e perceberem Charlotte ao lado de Sora, acenando com uma câmera na mão – Então tá. Onde tiramos a foto?_

_- No sofá da sala, pode ser? – Linh sugere e rapidamente todos estão sentados._

_O quarteto gêmeo se acomoda no chão, cercados pelos irmãos Aoki e as suas companheiras; Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya e Suzu sentam na poltrona; Honey e Maiko, um de cada lado, nos braços do móvel e Mori e Linh ficam de pé atrás do sofá. Sora ri incessantemente, contente por ver todos de cima dos ombros do "irmãozão". Sua irmã e Charlotte sorriem diante da cena fofa._

_- Muito bem, digam xis! – a senhora olha pela lente da máquina e aperta o botão._


	7. Que Seja Infinito o Para Sempre

**Cap. 7**

**Que Seja Infinito o Para Sempre**

_Dias se passaram desde o Natal. Já é 31 de dezembro e em Okinawa está prevista uma linda queima de fogos com a virada de ano. Aproveitando a praia particular da família Ootori, Hikaru e Kaoru acabam convencendo Kyoya a convidar todos para passar o tempo lá antes do grande show pela noite. Os irmãos das gêmeas não irão, pois marcaram de ficar com as companheiras e os pais, mas Sora, o pequeno irmãozinho de Linh, aceita com prazer quando recebe o convite._

_Assim, agora estão todos espalhados perto da beira-mar. Honey e Maiko estão escolhendo as mais belas conchinhas para fazer enfeites com a ajuda de Sora, sobre a vigilância de Mori e Linh, enquanto o quarteto gêmeo joga vôlei. Kyoya poderia estar escrevendo notas como sempre, mas de forma alguma Suzu permitiu. Em todos os idiomas que ela conhece, disse "não" várias vezes nas suas objeções e tirou qualquer tipo de material para escrever de perto dele._

_Sem opção, ele deitou em uma cadeira-de-praia ao lado dela, debaixo do guarda-sol, e fechou os olhos a contragosto. Suzu riu no começo, como os outros, mas acabou pegando no sono e com a corda baixa não notou quando Kyoya passou a observá-la. Agora o jovem parece ter esquecido as circunstâncias que evitariam essa cena de acontecer: seu relacionamento verdadeiro com ela, onde estão e principalmente a companhia. Aparentemente, isso pouco importa neste momento._

_- Tem certeza de que vocês podem passar o Ano Novo com a gente? – ela pergunta e segura um riso ao virar a cabeça e perceber que ele estava olhando antes de desviar._

_- Não houve nenhuma objeção da parte dos nossos familiares. E dos seus?_

_- Também não. Às vezes penso se eles realmente confiam muito em nós ou não ligam._

_- Talvez eles só pretendam nos deixar a vontade para nos conhecermos melhor._

_- Pois estão relaxados demais. Além disso, eu já sei muitas coisas de você._

_- Olha quem falava que era feio bisbilhotar a vida dos outros._

_- Eu tenho meu próprio jeito de demandar informações, não preciso vasculhar com outros._

_- Ainda está aborrecida por eu ter puxado assunto com os irmãos Aoki? – Kyoya olha com o canto dos olhos para a jovem e contém um sorriso maior ao vê-la claramente irritada – Eu posso saber o que a incomoda tanto para eu não poder saber mais sobre sua vida?_

_- Ela não tem nada de interessante. – Suzu desvia o olhar, sentando na cadeira e prendendo os cabelos com uma liga – Sou uma garota como qualquer outra, talvez menos interessante._

_- Sua vida não é interessante e você também não se acha interessante. – ele ri, arrumando o par de óculos no rosto – Curioso. Estou entendendo cada vez menos o motivo que levou meu pai a escolhê-la como minha esposa. – a garota fica de lado e faz uma careta._

_- Ele pode ter me escolhido num jogo de dardos, de várias opções, como fazem todos os ricos._

_- De onde você tirou essa ideia? Isso é estranho, especialmente vindo do meu pai. Ele não dá a menor chance para algo sair errado. Tudo deve estar dentro dos seus cálculos, dos seus planos, e muito me admira ele querer que você seja a minha esposa apesar de tudo._

_- Embora me custe dizer isso, eu concordo com você. – Kyoya ergue uma sobrancelha e faz a moça rir – Sinceramente, meus pais não seriam de grande acréscimo para sua coleção de contatos. Eles cuidam de uma empresa de exportação e só lidam com produtos químicos. Além disso, toda a minha família é muito conservadora e caseira, de modo que nós viajamos apenas a negócios ou em férias familiares. É difícil cogitar que seu pai poderia querer ser amigo deles._

_- De fato. Mas não acho que qualquer uma dessas opções esteja correta._

_- Então o que seria? Por mim? Ele realmente teria me escolhido, por ser quem eu sou? – ela ri, despertando curiosidade e preocupação no rapaz que senta e põe os pés na areia – Pensar nisso me dá uma vontade de rir e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro porque se me conhecesse de verdade ele iria é me manter longe de você, para o caso de ser uma má influência. E segundo que... Mesmo se seu pai tivesse gostado de mim, não haveria chance de eu me aproximar de você._

_- Por quê? – ele questiona sem entender e Suzu o encara rapidamente, voltando a observar os amigos mais a frente se aproximando – Por que você se acha tão ruim?_

_- Porque eu sou. – ela suspira – Falamos disso outra hora... Se eu quiser._

_- Ei pessoal, algum de vocês viu o Tamaki-senpai ou a Haruhi por aí? Os dois sumiram._

_- Não Aiko, mas você não vai tirar esse blusão? Está fazendo calor querida._

_- Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse pra ela. Viu Aiko? Até a Suzu-neesan sabe que você perde muito tempo se preocupando em pegar câncer de pele._

_- Mas eu não trouxe meu protetor solar. Além disso, mana, você sozinha já choca as pessoas com seu corpão. Não precisa da minha ajuda._

_- Nisso eu concordo. – Hikaru comenta e recebe uma cotovelada do irmão enquanto a gêmea mais velha o encara surpresa e um tanto corada, embora tente disfarçar._

_- Bem... Se esse é o caso eu empresto meu protetor pra você, aí não terá desculpas. Hikaru, a gente pode aproveitar e procurar o Tamaki-senpai e a Haruhi na estalagem._

_- Tudo bem, então eu vou com você. Ah Kaoru, segura meus fones?! – o irmão os pega e põe no pescoço por segurança antes dos dois se afastarem._

_- Nesse caso, Aiko-chan... – ela se volta a ele – Enquanto esperamos, quer tomar sorvete?_

_- Claro. – a jovem sorri e acena para Kyoya e Suzu enquanto anda ao lado dele._

_- Todos parecem estar se dando muito bem. – a moça comenta abraçando as pernas – Foi até rápido, mas elas não ficaram com receio de se entrosar como pensei. Estão bem apegadas a eles._

_- E isso é ruim? – a parceira de conversa pensa um pouco e acaba sorrindo._

_- Talvez... Depende dos seus amigos. Mas se estiver perguntando minha opinião..._

_- É a sua opinião que eu quero e não uma estatística. – ela se surpreende ao ouvir isso e ri._

_- Mesmo? – Suzu passa uma mecha do cabelo que desamarra atrás da orelha – Bem, então a minha ideia é checar se eles estão mesmo se dando tão bem quanto parece._

_- O que sugere? – Kyoya rapidamente entra na brincadeira._

_- Quando eu quero, sou pior do que as gêmeas nas brincadeiras. Mas não quero ser cruel na emboscada, então, se estiver comigo, sei de um jeito fácil de fazê-los confessar seus sentimentos._

_- Estou ouvindo. – enquanto Suzu sussurra seu plano secreto, o balde de conchinhas usado por Honey, Maiko e Sora finalmente fica cheio e eles levantam animados da areia._

_- Finalmente acabamos! – o irmãozinho de Linh suspira com um sorriso e limpa o calção – O que vamos fazer com todas essas conchinhas?_

_- Eu pensei em preparar alguns colares, ou quem sabe pulseiras, mas também podem ser os enfeites que quiserem. Uma cortina só de conchinhas parece legal._

_- Você sabe realmente fazer muitas coisas Mai-chan. – Honey sorri e ela cora de leve, pondo as mãos atrás das costas quase cobertas pelo maiô rosa e dourado de babados._

_- Ela sabe sim. – Linh concorda, acomodando-se melhor na rocha onde está sentada perto de Mori – Mas agora Sora, por que você não leva o balde para o quarto e vai comer alguma coisa?_

_- Tá bom, eu estou com fome mesmo. Tchau. – ele acena aos demais e sai correndo._

_- Ih olha, Kao-chan e Aiko-chan estão comprando picolé!_

_- Vamos aproveitar! – Honey grita e segura firme a boia de patinho, logo disparando junto a ela para longe enquanto gritam "sorvete"._

_- Não sei como esses dois conseguem consumir tantos doces. Honey-kun por acaso já sofreu com cáries? – ela se volta a Mori e o semblante dele fecha – Toquei em algum assunto ruim?_

_- Não exatamente. – ao vê-la rir da sua expressão assombrada o rapaz sorri suavemente – O Mitsukuni teve cárie uma vez e eu me senti culpado por não tê-lo lembrado de escovar os dentes._

_- Mas isso não foi necessariamente sua culpa. Ele consome tantos doces quanto a Mai, mas ela só balanceia um pouco. Talvez com um pouco de convivência Honey-kun regularize esse gosto louco por doçuras. – os dois sorriem e ficam calados por um tempo até Linh puxar a alça do sutiã, segurando a parte debaixo do seio direito – Ah, eu me sinto incomodada. Suzu me emprestou este biquíni de última hora, mas está muito grande. Não tem como prender direito!_

_Enquanto, em vão, a moça tenta puxar as amarras pra cima Mori a encara embasbacado. O biquíni preto simples, justamente por ser grande, mostra boa parte da pele na região do colo e nos puxões frustrados dela parte dos seios fica exposta. Envergonhado, ele põe a mão sobre seu ombro._

_- Eu posso te acompanhar no provador. Tem várias roupas de banho lá._

_- Sério? Mas por quê? Pensei que fosse uma praia particular._

_- Tamaki quis manter algumas roupas reserva para Haruhi, para o caso de acontecer algo._

_- "Algo"? – Linh repete desconfiada, desistindo por fim de arrumar o sutiã – Algo tipo...?_

_- Ele quer protegê-la de ficar muito exposta na frente de outros homens._

_- Ah tá. – ela ri aliviada – Que susto! Mas também eu devia estar pensando demais. Nunca o Tamaki-senpai teria coragem de... Bem... – a garota tosse e baixa o olhar envergonhado – Então, talvez seja bom eu me trocar mesmo. Obrigada. Mas... Takashi-kun, quando pretende me soltar? – no susto, o jovem tira a mão do ombro dela e a guia mais a frente até o provador – Escolha o que quiser. Eu espero aqui fora. – Linh sorri agradecida e fecha a porta, saindo alguns minutos depois com um belo biquíni branco de alças mais grossas modelando seu corpo._

_- Este parece ter ficado melhor. Sinto-me mais confortável. O que acha? – Mori demora uns segundos para responder, estando paralisado pela beleza da jovem corada._

_- Normalmente nestes casos a gente devia dizer que a garota está bonita, né Mori-senpai?! – Hikaru aparece no pulo, sorrindo maliciosamente, e bate de leve nas costas do amigo._

_- Olha só... – é a moça quem toma um susto desta vez ao ver Aika ao seu lado, sorrindo da mesma forma e pegando o celular – Linh, não sabia que você tinha essas curvas todas. Isso me faz ter muita vontade de tirar uma foto. Anda, faz uma pose!_

_- De jeito nenhum! – a mestiça abaixa as mãos da amiga, fazendo-a rir ainda mais – Vamos sair daqui Takashi-kun! – meio incerto e ainda envergonhado, ele concorda e a segue._

_- Uma graça esses dois. – Aika pendura o celular na parte esquerda do biquíni violeta com contas verde e rosa__._

_- Vem cá, esse seu biquíni não tá muito apertado não?_

_- Por quê? – Hikaru fica rubro, atiçando a curiosidade nela e a fazendo sorrir com malícia – Oh, por acaso você gostou de me ver assim?_

_- Você não é muito convencida, não? – ela ri em resposta, deixando-o ainda mais corado._

_- Talvez seja. Mas se você gostou eu fico feliz. Comprei esse biquíni só para vir aqui e Mai é quem decorou com essas pedrinhas. Bonitinho, certo?! – Aika aponta pra conta pendurada abaixo dos seios, no meio, e Hikaru desvia o olhar, o que a incentiva._

_- É, ficou legal. – devagar, a garota anda um passo e ele recua outro até parar na porta atrás de si – O que foi? – o Hitachiin engole em seco ao vê-la tocar seus braços e prende a respiração ao sentir a testa dela colando com a sua, sem notar seu sorriso travesso._

_- Sabe... Você parece febril. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Na... Nada, não aconteceu nada! – ele fala num só fôlego, sentindo a respiração irregular._

_- Não acredito em você. – o sorriso de Aika aumenta quando se aproxima do ouvido direito dele – Talvez o sol tenha esquentado demais o seu corpo. Posso te ajudar de alguma forma? Quer que eu passe protetor em você, Hika-chan? – com o sopro no pescoço, Hikaru estremece e afasta a contragosto as mãos delicadas da garota, pulando para o lado e tocando o lugar assoprado._

_- O que está fazendo? – a moça ri com olhos de caçadora, voltando a se aproximar._

_- Não é óbvio? Estou te tentando. E fico surpresa por resistir tanto. Qual é o problema? Nós somos noivos, certo?! A essa altura você já devia ter me beijado. – ela o puxa pelos ombros, encostando os seios em seu peito – Será que é muito bom me provocar? Ou você só tem conversa?_

_- Do que está falando? Não era você quem dizia que o casamento não estava certo ainda? E desde quando você queria que eu te beijasse?_

_- Ora, você nunca lê nas entrelinhas Hika-chan? – ele volta a se arrepiar e acaba fugindo do lugar – Que belo bumbum. – Aika ri ao morder a ponta do dedo mindinho esquerdo, apoiando seu cotovelo com a outra mão – Você ainda vai cair na minha armadilha, pode esperar._

_Voltando ao guarda-sol, Kaoru e Aiko estão de pé tomando seus picolés de chocolate frente à Honey e Maiko, degustando os seus de morango sentados na areia ao lado de Suzu e Kyoya. Logo que avistam Hikaru correndo, parecendo nervoso, todos o encaram assustados. O rapaz para com o coração palpitando rápido e se apoia nas pernas, recuperando seu fôlego._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hika-chan? – Aiko pergunta e ele rapidamente levanta._

_- Você também não! – ela pisca confusa e Hikaru suspira – Ah... Nada, esquece._

_- O que houve contigo? – é a vez de seu irmão perguntar, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Foi alguma coisa com o nosso senhor ou a Haruhi? Eles estão bem?_

_- Heim? – ele parece perdido e então relembra seu objetivo inicial ao sair com Aika – Ah..._

_- Nem encontramos com eles. – de repente a voz da moça o faz pular para o lado de novo._

_- Como conseguiu me alcançar tão depressa?_

_- Sou mais rápida do que você pensa. Não foi fácil, admito, mas eu tive uma linda visão pelo caminho. – Hikaru cora dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a rir – Da praia, eu quero dizer._

_- Vocês estão estranhos. Mas enfim, se não acharam Tamaki-senpai ou Haruhi só nos resta procurar pelos dois. Vamos nos dividir e... – Kyoya ri._

_- Calma Suzu. Eles devem estar aproveitando um tempo a sós, nada de mais._

_- "Tempo a sós"? – Aiko repete e ri – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que nenhum dos dois tem noção do que significa estar sozinho com o sexo oposto em uma praia praticamente deserta?_

_- Agora me deu medo. – Hikaru torce o canto da boca – Melhor irmos procurar mesmo._

_- Eu concordo. – Kaoru ergue a mão e aponta para a direita – Aiko e eu vamos por aqui e..._

_- Acho melhor eu ir com Aiko por aqui e você vai com a Aika. – antes de poder argumentar, seu irmão pega o pulso da gêmea mais nova e a arrasta consigo._

_- Ah Kaoru, pega meu palitinho! Ele foi sorteado! Eu quero um picolé de morango!_

_- Tá. – ele responde confuso e guarda o palito no bolso do calção, virando-se para a parceira – Por que está rindo assim Aika-chan?_

_- Por nada. Venha, vamos olhar a ponta sul da praia. E vocês dois?_

_- Eu e Kyoya vamos nos trocar e andar pelos mercados junto com Linh e Takashi-senpai._

_- Como? – o jovem de óculos rapidamente se levanta, a tempo de ver a dupla correr rindo, e não tem tempo de questionar a decisão apressada._

_- Nós vamos procurar pelos dois sim. Se Tamaki-senpai for tão bobo quanto acho que é, será bem capaz de atacar Haruhi só por curiosidade de saber como seria._

_- Você está sendo precipitada, tanto nas ações quanto no julgamento. Tamaki, de fato, é um cabeça-de-vento, mas não seria capaz de "atacar" Haruhi._

_- Acredito. Mesmo assim, se não os encontrarmos logo e acontecer algo, sem orientação esse relacionamento deles pode ficar muito confuso e complicado. – ela diz já calçando as sandálias._

_- E por que você se importa? – ele questiona abaixando a voz, muito interessado no lacinho se soltando na parte esquerda do biquíni azul com estampas de nuvem de Suzu._

_- E por que você ainda não está pronto pra vir comigo? – a moça põe as mãos na cintura, de todos os gestos para Kyoya o mais atraente, e vencido ele levanta da cadeira-de-praia, observando ainda com um sorriso a insistente noiva amarrar a canga no quadril._

_- Então precisamos ir atrás de Mori-senpai e Linh-san, certo?!_

_- Isso mesmo. Eles podem ajudar a... Espere um instante. Onde estão Honey-chan e Maiko?_

_- Não sei. Estavam aqui nesse instante. Devem ter se afastado enquanto não olhávamos._

_- Podem ter ido com Hikaru e Aiko. Tudo bem então. Vamos começar a nossa busca._

_Assim as duplas divididas começam a procurar, mas de todos os lugares prováveis onde seu casal amigo possa estar Tamaki e Haruhi estão no mais óbvio: a estalagem. Já há um tempo eles se juntaram pra preparar uma surpresa aos amigos, de modo que não precisem sair da praia quando o show de fogos der início. Sora está os ajudando desde que retornou com o balde de conchinhas e o trio se encontra sentado no chão da sala, terminando os últimos adornos._

_Haruhi é a última a retocar o pequeno globo que produz as luzes dos mini fogos de artifício. _

_- Finalmente acabado. – ela suspira, recebendo de Tamaki um lenço para limpar o suor._

_- Deu trabalho, mas foi divertido! – Sora sorri, despertando a alegria do casal._

_- Agora Sora, por que você não toma um banho pra depois nos ajudar a levar os fogos para a praia? – o garotinho acena com a cabeça e sai correndo pro banheiro do andar de cima – Ele tem muito da Linh-chan. Mas ela parece ter perdido essa alegria._

_- Não resta dúvida. E não apenas ela, mas todas as garotas parecem ter sofrido algo terrível no passado. Com exceção da Mai-chan talvez, porque eu nunca ouvi nada de ruim a respeito._

_- Porém, pode ser também que ela seja quem mais sofre. – Haruhi pisca confusa para ele e o rapaz sorri, estendendo a mão pra ajuda-la a levantar – Talvez Mai-chan sofra pelas suas amigas, assim como Sora sofre ao ver a irmã triste. E eles sabem que não podem fazer muito, a não ser dar o seu apoio e ficar ao lado quando precisarem._

_- Tem razão. Ainda não havia pensando por esse lado. Sobre o que discutimos, acha mesmo que pode haver uma possibilidade de desfazer esses casamentos arranjados Tamaki-senpai?_

_- Não será fácil, e eu também não posso prometer que conseguirei convencê-lo, mas meu pai conhece há anos o senhor Ootori e todos os pais dos anfitriões. Como ele não está envolvido nisso, creio que será mais simples conversar com eles. Se ouvirem uma opinião de fora, podem revogar a sua decisão. É uma possibilidade mínima, e talvez meu pai nem queira me ouvir, mas vale tentar._

_- Você tem mesmo um coração muito mole e nobre Tamaki-senpai. – o rapaz cora diante os olhos brilhantes de emoção e o sorriso doce da garota, ainda segurando sua mão, mas o clima logo é interrompido quando Honey e Maiko entram correndo e fecham a porta rapidamente._

_- Vocês precisam se esconder! – Mai avisa – Todos estão procurando pelos dois!_

_- Heim? – o loiro se desespera, apertando a mão de Haruhi – Eles estão por perto?_

_- Ainda não, mas já se dividiram e estão procurando pela praia inteira! – Honey informa já tão nervoso quanto o rei – Precisamos esconder os fogos também!_

_- Ai meu Deus! – Maiko olha pela fresta da porta e vira nervosa – Honey-senpai, nós fomos seguidos! – ele corre para a entrada e põe a cabeça acima da dela._

_- Ai-chan vem aí com um dos gêmeos! – o garoto grita e Tamaki logo em seguida._

_- ESSA NÃO! O QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA, O QUÊ? – ele olha para todos os lados até sentir a pressão em sua mão esquerda acalmando-o._

_- Senpai, fique calmo! Honey-senpai, por favor, ajude a Mai-chan a esconder esses fogos de artifício! Tamaki-senpai e eu vamos nos esconder no meu quarto, e se Aiko ou esse Hitachiin com ela subirem só precisam gritar e nós escutamos! – ela diz já puxando o mestiço para cima._

_- Haru-chan, como sabia que Honey-senpai estava falando da Aiko-chan e não da irmã?_

_- Ora Mai-chan, porque eu sempre o escuto chamando ela assim. Agora vamos rápido!_

_Como um foguete, Haruhi puxa Tamaki para o andar superior e se tranca no quarto. Maiko joga as caixas com os fogos de artifício debaixo do balcão na cozinha e Honey pega um pote aberto de doce de leite na geladeira, colocando duas colheres dentro e sentando rapidamente ao lado dela no sofá. Como quem não quer nada, os dois começam a comer o doce e fingem estar conversando sobre algo muito interessante quando Hikaru escancara a porta e olha desconfiado para dentro._

_- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – ele cruza os braços e faz sombra ao se aproximar._

_- Estamos comendo doce e conversando, não está vendo?_

_- Mai parece um pouco nervosa. – Aiko ri – Estão escondendo algo, ou alguém?_

_- Não. – os loirinhos respondem e se entreolham, fazendo-a soltar um resmungo e dar uma volta pela sala com os braços cruzados._

_- Talvez tenha alguém lá em cima, alguma coisa aqui em baixo. Quem sabe os dois. Tipo... Na cozinha? – Aiko sugere e quando percebe o nervosismo dos pequenos sorri satisfeita – E lá em cima? Tamaki-senpai e Haruhi estão escondidos lá, não é?! Eu sabia!_

_- Ah Ai-chan, não é justo! – Honey choraminga, largando o pote de doce de leite na mesa._

_- Você sempre descobre tudo Aiko-chan, sua estraga prazeres!_

_- Mas vocês são muito óbvios Mai. Agora me digam: o que estão escondendo?_

_- Se contarmos deixa de ser surpresa. Nós prometemos ao Tama-chan e a Haru-chan que de nenhuma forma íamos contar pra alguém até anoitecer._

_- Então essa "surpresa" será à noite? – Hikaru pondera a informação do senpai – E por que os dois estão escondidos esse tempo todo?_

_- Por que estavam preparando a surpresa, dã! – Maiko põe um dedo na testa, aborrecendo-o – De qualquer forma, se vocês descobriram vão precisar dizer pra todo mundo que não sabem dos nossos planos. Contem quando voltarem que nem nos acharam!_

_- O pessoal vai suspeitar. Além disso, Suzu-neesan é a mais desconfiada de todas e você não esqueceu como ela fica quando inventa de descobrir alguma coisa, certo Mai?! – a menina engole em seco, despertando curiosidade nos rapazes presentes – Posso pensar em alguma coisa._

_- Não, eu sei de algo que pode distrair a atenção dela. É sobre Tamaki-senpai e Haru-chan._

_- Sei. Suspeito. É um plano da Suzu? – Mai confirma – Estão planejando unir esses dois?_

_- Claro! – ela diz como se fosse evidente – Quer saber, é melhor eles descerem de uma vez e virem com a gente resolver esse mistério. Se a Suzu ficar mais calma, será fácil montar um ótimo clima pela noite. TAMAKI-SENPAI, HARU-CHAN, PODEM DESCER! – quando o casal vem é o loiro o primeiro a tomar um susto e descer de uma vez, voando sobre os cúmplices._

_- Por que eles estão aqui? Vocês nos delataram? – ele olha horrorizado pra mesa, pegando o pote de doce – Haruhi, eles foram subornados! Ah, eu sabia que isso...!_

_- Senpai, deixe eles se explicarem! – o mestiço se aquieta e fecha a boca com um bico – Oh, o gêmeo com a Aiko era você Hikaru?! – ele sorri e acena – Então, o que houve?_

_- Sim, eles nos descobriram, mas não foi suborno nenhum. Aiko-chan sempre foi muito boa em descobrir mentiras, especialmente porque ela é mestra nisso!_

_- Olha a língua Mai! – a menina ri travessa – A verdade é que Suzu e todos os outros estão procurando por vocês, e se já terminaram a surpresa que planejaram para essa noite é bom os dois voltarem com a gente. Depois acobertamos pra prepararem tudo._

_- Está bem então, obrigada. Desculpe por deixa-los preocupados. Assim está bom para você Tamaki-senpai? – o loiro confirma com a cabeça, ainda acanhado, e acaba fazendo rir as moças._

_- Sora ainda está aqui, não é?! – Honey questiona e recebe confirmação, se levantando – Eu vou busca-lo. Vocês podem ir antes. – avisa subindo as escadas._

_- Então vamos logo Hika-chan. – Maiko o puxa pela mão e ele faz uma careta – O que você tem contra esse apelido agora? Que cara azeda!_

_- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Aiko vira ao casal restante no aposento quando a dupla sai – Como consegue identificar tão bem quem é quem entre os irmãos Hitachiin, Haruhi?_

_- Eles são diferentes, cada um ao seu modo. Isso não é óbvio? – a garota ri descrente da sua resposta, olhando para fora e vendo Hikaru reclamando do sol escaldante._

_- Acho que sim. – ela dá de ombros – Quer saber, é bom descobrir que ainda existem pessoas como você nesse mundo. Isso dá esperança. – Haruhi não entende o elogio, mas Tamaki sim e ele sorri gentilmente no lugar dela para Aiko – Vamos?_

_Logo o grupo reunido recebe uma bronca de Suzu por desesperar os amigos, mas quando os fogos de artifício são lançados sua atenção desvia na hora de Maiko pôr seu plano em ação, como cúmplice junto de Kyoya. A garota leva Haruhi para se trocar e a convence a colocar uma blusa tomara-que-caia rosa com uma jaqueta de tom diferente, ainda que ela tenha insistindo em ficar de calça jeans. Enquanto isso, na praia, o rapaz incentiva Tamaki a confessar seus sentimentos._

_Quando ele vê sua heroína vindo, com um cabelo longo montado por aplique, se desmancha em um sorriso. Não demora a os dois entrarem em um clima particular. "Não se esqueça de dar um beijo todos os dias.", Suzu e Kyoya o escutam dizer, e tal qual a previsão dela essa cena eleva uma vontade repentina nos demais casais de ficarem mais juntos. Até Kaoru, ao dar pra Aiko seu picolé de morango prometido, está mais romântico. Isso acaba quando a barriga de Haruhi ronca._


End file.
